Wings of Fayth
by BalthierFlare
Summary: Spoilers. Prologue: Yuna and her guardians use the final aeon instead of finding a way out of the never ending cycle. Tidus tells the aftermath. The girl says her name is Yuna. Is there some kind of connection? Kind of OC. Almost AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story begins with a flashback. It will explain the events leading up to the main storyline. Spoilers to those not in Zanarkand yet, although I will be changing large details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SquareSoft, SquareEnix, or anything associated with them.**

**--**

_ -Wings of Fayth- _

--

I sat on the soft beach of Besaid, the gentle lapping of the tides soothing all my worries. The lullaby of the waves invited me to a nap, but the sunshine refrained me from doing so. Why was I always here? Every morning? Every sunrise? I felt like I was obligated to come. Almost as if something drew me here. Then, I heard a sharp noise, high pitched, it echoed through out my ears. I looked around to find nothing; I could've sworn I heard a whistle.

The whistle reminded me of the reason I came to the beach. I came down here to get away from all the memories and aches I felt._ I_ had tried so hard, _we_ tried so hard. Why couldn't we save you? _Why?_ I remember it so clearly…

--

Stepping forward, Rikku stood beside me, clinging to my side. Yuna took a step, accepting the fate with nobility. A woman greeted our entry. Her pale silver hair fanned out towards the bottom, she wore a bikini top and bottom fashioned from metal.

"Lady Yunalesca," Yuna welcomed, bowing in reverence.

She returned the bow, "Summoner Yuna, you have come to the final step in preparation to defeat Sin."

We all listened as Yuna asked, "Lady Yunalesca, there is no fayth! The fayth stone has no life…"

"Summoner Yuna, I will inform you of what you must do, if you wish to defeat Sin."

"I will defeat Sin." She stated; affirmation and confidence striking her tone.

"Then you must create a fayth. One of your guardians will do the bidding."

Yuna looked back, eyebrows curled in uncertainty.

Lulu stepped forward, "Yuna, I will gladly become your fayth."

Wakka soon followed, "I will too, ya."

Kimahri nodded, his arms still crossed. Rikku gripped my arm, I turned to her. Her face was white; her eyes wide, a tear trailed her cheek. I took her hand.

Yunalesca added, "But you do know what this means, correct Summoner Yuna?"

Yuna faced Yunalesca, "I know what will become of me."

"But, your guardian of choice will do the same."

Yuna turned to us once more, I could see the horror you were trying lock inside. Wakka still seemed to second guess his decision, Lulu stood, solid.

"I…I…" Yuna sputtered words.

Auron stepped forward, "You're not telling it all."

Yunalesca smirked, "Back again are we? You're not going to lunge at me once more, are you?"

Auron's expression showed annoyance, "Just tell us the rest."

Yunalesca face us, belligerently saying, "Yu Yevon will continue his cycle. A summoner will use the guardian as its fayth, making it become the final aeon. The summoner summons it to fight Sin, taking the beast down. Yu Yevon escapes, warping the final aeon into Sin. The summoner will die, the guardian becoming Sin…"

Rikku stared at me, the tears streaming down her face. Yuna faced us once more, her eyes imploring for help. I looked into her eyes again, seeing ambition and drive but it was accompanied with fear.

I glanced at Rikku, looked at the top of the dome and then to Yuna, "I said I wouldn't let you die."

She returned my gaze, but looked away as if to turn down my offer, "If it will defeat Sin, I will do so."

A feeble voice erupted from beside me, "But Yunie! We can find a way to destroy Sin forever without you being killed!"

Yunalesca interrupted, "I will give you sometime to decide."

--

The waters continued creeping slowly towards my feet. Did they help me forget? Did they only help me remember? It had halted my memories for a bit. A wave crashed downward, spraying me with droplets. I remembered again.

--

Yuna stepped forward, Kimahri at her side. Rikku held onto my side.

I sprinted forward, grabbing your hand, "Yuna! Don't go. We can find a way!"

You brushed my hand away. I faced Kimahri, "Kimahri! I can't let you die."

He ignored me, too. I heard fast footsteps behind me, I knew it was Rikku. She called out to Yuna, "Yunie! Stop!"

I heard a cry from Lulu, "Rikku, Tidus, there's nothing we can do. She's decided now…"

I recognized the sorrow in her tone; I glanced at her and saw she was crying, too. Wakka had his arm covering his face. He said his last words to Yuna and Kimahri, "Yuna, you were always my younger sister. I'll always care about you, ya. Kimahri, I'll never forget you, too."

Auron stood in the corner, he announced to Yuna, "I am proud to have been your guardian." He spoke to Kimahri, "You're one of the most talented warriors out there. I'm honored to have fought beside you."

Yuna faced the rest of the group, "I…I…I would not have rathered go on this pilgrimage with anyone other. Wakka, Lulu, thank you so much for all you've done for me. Sir Auron, thank you so much for accompanying my father and me. Rikku, you're the best cousin anyone could have. Thank you. Kimahri, my gratitude cannot be expressed. I am in your debt for eternity…."

She paused, a mild heave occurring. Her palms covered her face in an attempt to muffle her sobs. Rikku ran to her, embracing her. Lulu came, Wakka and Auron behind. Lulu and Wakka hugged Yuna as well. Her weeps slowed, the crowd slowly backing away.

She wiped the tears off of her face, took in a breath, my ears perked with her voice, "Tidus…I…I….Thank You…" Her voice trailed off. I felt she had more to say.

I yelled to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to Zanarkand."

In turn she bowed, took Kimahri's hand and ran.

--

The waves crashed, the sun rising. I remember you fighting Sin.

--

I stood in the Calm Lands, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron all standing, all watching. The beast approached, hesitating.

We all watched in agony, in regret, in lament. But inside we knew Yuna wanted this to happen. She wanted Spira to be safe.

Orbs and sparks of white circled up above your head, a symbol of white below your feet. The ground rumbled, a flash left us all blinded for a moment.

We opened our eyes to see a huge cat-like creature. Boar's hooves were its legs, it had arms of a bear, its face resembled Kimahri.

Sin groaned, approaching slowly. It shot a beam of purple, hitting the aeon in the stomach. The ray bounced outward, reflected.

The aeon drew its arms downward, flexing its claws, a deafening roar sounded. It dashed forward, swinging its claws, gashing open Sin.

Sin accepted the loss, falling down unto the jagged plains. Rikku gasped. Lulu stared forward, Wakka looked at his feet, and Auron began walking away.

Dust clouds from the collapse disrupted our view. My heart thumped wildly. I saw Sin deteriorate, its wings evaporating slowly. The tail burst into flames, the body turned black and faded.

That's when I saw it, the black orb shot from the decaying mess. It appeared to be looking around then it spun forward, flying into the aeon. I looked around to see if anyone else had been a witness to such. Lulu's jaw clenched; Wakka's fist in a ball, and Rikku had covered her wide-open mouth with her palm.

Any moment now, I knew what I would see. I watched Yuna. Rikku clung to me like all times before. I watched, waited. Then I saw it. The aeon, sprouting wings, flew away, heading towards the sea. I saw the small figure collapse, falling to the ground. I knew what had happened.

Rikku screamed and ran. Lulu was close behind, Wakka, too. Auron had left, entering Macalania Woods. I came with the rest, running towards Yuna to see if she had really passed away.

My legs moved fast, my brain lagging behind. My thoughts were jumbled, I couldn't see anything. My sight seemed clouded with fuzz, I felt as if I were dreaming.

I knew I had reached the body when I ran into Wakka. I rested on my knees, my hand flying to her neck to check her pulse.

I saw her eyes open, a forced smile spread across her face. She opened her mouth, wincing in pain. She tried to say something, but no sound came. I could feel the hot tears trailing my face, I grabbed her hand. She tried again to talk, I quickly hushed her. I knew her end was soon. With my free hand I brushed the bangs out of her eyes, giving a soft kiss to her forehead. When I looked back at her, her eyes were blank, staring out into the distance. Her body was cold.

I turned back, remembering the words she had mouthed to me, "_I Love You."_

--

Sitting here now, I can still feel it. For some reason, I thought I could save her. But until the very moment of her death, I still thought I could save her. Even as she summoned the aeon. Even as she collapsed. Even as she lied on the ground with a low pulse. I…I still thought I could.

The waters crept towards me again. I looked into the horizon, the yellow and orange orb slowly rising. There was something. I stood. What was that in the waters? It looked like…a person! It looked like a child.

--

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will not be so focused on the past. Guaranteed. **


	2. The Figure

A/N: Here is the second chapter

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

_-Wings of Fayth-_

A child? Out in the waters? Its small frame bobbed in the waves. I blinked, making sure it wasn't a figment of my imagination. I did wake up rather early this morning. But it was still there.

I ran into the ocean, the water spraying into my face with my steps. My heart pounded, something in my head told me to move faster. I sprinted, unrelenting; the child was very far out. I had reached the point where my feet could not touch the bottom sand, so I swam. I finally reached the child, its eyes were closed, its hair damp and stringy. Its clothing was soaked and it was shivering.

I headed for the beach, and upon reaching the dry sand, I set the child down. It was still shivering so I followed the path to the village. The moment I passed the sculpture I remember praying to at the top of the cliff, it squirmed. A moan sounded, and its eyes slowly opened. A small, meek voice said, "Where am I?"

I knew now it was a girl. She slowly opened her eyes. They were an iridescent cyan and turquoise mix. Then she said again, "Where am I?"

I shushed her, saying, "Don't worry. I'm taking you to the village. You'll be just fine, alright?"

She easily returned to rest.

I took her to the Crusader's Lodge, setting her on a bed. She was still sleeping, so I left to tell Wakka, Lulu and Rikku the news.

Since Yuna….since she's been gone, we've all decided to stay together. We need each others smiles to get us through the day. 

I entered the largest cabin, calling for them to wake up.

Wakka groggily stood, muttering, "Why'd ya wake me up so early, ya?"

Lulu immediately awoke, tottering into another room to change out of her night clothing. 

Rikku jumped up, "Hellooooo Tidus! Gimme the news! There's got to be a reason you woke me up this early!"

"Wait," I responded, "Until Lulu is ready, and Wakka is actually paying attention."

His head jolted upward, "I'm listening, ya."

Lulu re-entered, "Go ahead Tidus. Tell us what is important."

And so I explained. I told them how I was sitting at the shore, saw the figure and rescued her; then how I had placed her in the Crusader's Lodge.

"I'm here for you all to help me," I explained.

"OOH. I wanna see the little girlie!" Rikku skipped out of the cabin after grabbing a towel.

"Look's like you got help, ya." Wakka laid his head on his pillow.

"C'mon, Wakka!" I yelled.

Lulu walked to him and pushed him out of bed. She was not in a good mood this early in the morning.

"OW!" He cried out. Lulu looked at him with irritation and then left the cabin. I followed her, and could hear Wakka scrambling to get dressed. Soon he was behind me.

When we entered Rikku had been there for awhile. The young girl seemed wide awake. Rikku had dried her with the towel, and started talking to her.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She smiled, "Thank you for saving me!"

I returned her smile. This girl had to be about eight years old.

Wakka scratched his head, and then laid on one of the empty beds. We were lucky Gatto was manning the lodge. Otherwise, we'd get kicked out for the entire ruckus, not to mention paying for both beds that were now occupied by us.

Rikku grinned, "So, what's your name? Mine's Rikku. The guy that saved you is Tidus. The tubby one sleeping is Wakka. And the lady is Lulu."

The girl nodded, greeting everyone aside from Wakka. Then she thought for a moment. She seemed to be trying to remember her name.

Then her eyes were wide, "I know! My name is Yuna!"

Wakka jerked upward. Lulu stepped backward. Rikku hopped upward, and I just let my mouth hang open.

Then the little girl stood, "What? Is there something wrong with me?"

No one responded so I did, "No. It's a beautiful name."

Now was the first time I truly got a look at this girl. Her hair was a light brown, only just below her ears. Except for a braided piece beside her eye on her right side that touched her chin. She wore a dress, a large bow tying at the top of her back, the dress started at pastel yellow and faded into white. She had small brown sandals and a white beaded bracelet on her left arm.

She spread her arms out, drew them close, and then formed a circle with them. She bowed.

"You know the prayer?" Lulu asked in a surprised manner.

The girl looked confused, "It…it just came out. I'm not sure where it came from."

Rikku interrupted, "Hey girlie, where do you live? Do you know where your parents are?"

The girl looked bewildered, "No…I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?" I burst out.

"Um…." She nodded.

Was I the only one surprised? This girl is awfully friendly. She appeared from nowhere and was rescued, yet welcomes us as if we were her guests, or we already knew her. I knew what it felt like to know no one and be lost or confused. I wasn't upbeat at all. How could this little girl manage it?

"Do you have any parents?" Rikku tried again.

"I don't think so…" The girl sat on the bed.

"Do you know where you are?" Rikku asked.

"No…" The girl mumbled.

"We're at the Isle of Besaid," I answered.

The girl smiled, "Good."

Rikku seemed just as confused as the girl now, "Why is it good?"

"I'm not sure…But something says its good," The girl laid on the bed, "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleeping?"

"Sure. We'll be here when you wake up," I replied. 

This is certainly interesting. Her name is Yuna. It'd be awhile since I heard this. Besaid had been pretty quite about it. We were all in mourning, weren't we? We all hadn't gotten over it. Will we ever? 

Lulu put her hand on my shoulder, "Tidus, I'll stay with her. Get some rest."

She knew I had problems sleeping. Wakka decided to stay with Lulu and Rikku. I returned to the cabin, retiring to my bed.

A pier? Where I am? Below me are floorboards, rickety and old. In front is only water, gently lapping at the support poles. But, what is behind me? I don't think this is Besaid. I tell myself to turn around, but I cannot. 

Turn around! I want to look and see where I am! But I can't!

Stop, I tell myself. No use fighting something you can't win. The water is darker than Besaid. It can't be Besaid. I'm so confused. Where am I? Where?! 

I'm tired…what is that sharp noise? It hurts my ears. It's so loud. And now it wanes. I can turn now. 

I see a city. I'm at Luca. That's where. But the noise? It's gone now. I try to see what is behind me but I cannot turn enough.

A soft voice behind me says, "I--"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

That voice behind me still soft says, "I want to--"

"Hey! Get up, ya! Wake up!"

The voice grows fainter, "I want to--"

"GET UP!"

I shake my head, gradually opening my eyes. 

"Jeez, brudda. You sure are hard to wake." Wakka held out his hand. I took it and he helped pull me out of bed.

"I just had this really weird dream…" I tried to explain it, but I couldn't put it to words. 

Wakka simply stared, "Hey, let's go check on the little one, ya?"

**There you are. Please review! I'd like to hear your opinion, advice, and criticism.**


	3. Protect

A/N: Sorry for the wait

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! :) Hope you enjoy.**

--

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

Stepping into the Crusader's Lodge seemed odd. Something about it made me want to smile and cry. I guess it's just memories.

I continued until I was next to the girl. She looked as if she just awoke. I greeted her; I still didn't feel comfortable calling her by her "name." She gently smiled.

Rikku and Lulu confronted Wakka and me, asking us what we should do about this girl. We discussed, I'm sure every one of us thought of the same thing. There was something about this girl; she just made you want to protect her. When you looked at her she seemed vulnerable but you knew a flame burning inside her.

Rikku skipped away, sliding onto the bed where Yuna sat, "Hey girlie, how about you stay here? Maybe we can find out about your past!"

She smiled, "Thank You. I feel a lot better now."

I offered to give a tour of the Isle, the rest needed a bit of sleep. She accepted and I found myself immediately walking in the direction of the temple. I had a feeling she would know her way around.

We made our way up the steps, "This is the temple." We entered, there it was. The statue of her. It stood six feet tall, nearest to Braska with a proud expression. Her arms were spread apart, open holding a staff, the other open. It seemed ethereal, majestic… I found it hard to look at it; the small girl sensed this and slipped her hand into mine. I glanced at her; she was staring at, marveling it.

"Who is that?" She faced me to ask.

I couldn't smile, "The recent-most High Summoner. Her name is Yuna."

Her eyes were wide in confusion as she pointed to herself, paused and then said, "But…I'm Yuna."

I gripped her hand but I wasn't sure what to say, "I know…"

She continued watching it then she broke away from me, running up to the statue. She climbed unto its pedestal, reaching a hand to the statue's open palm. Her eyes were glossy; she tried to reach the hand, somehow managing to stroke a fingertip. She faced me, wet tears forming pools under eyes.

I ran to her, "Why are you crying?"

The girl brushed away her tears, "It wasn't enough. Sin's still alive, isn't he?"

I embraced her, "Don't worry. A new summoner will defeat Sin."

The girl shook from her sobs, "But who?"

I released, softly smiling I replied, "Don't worry, someone will."

She stepped back, determination striking her tone, "I will defeat Sin."

I waved my hands back and forth, "No-hoo, girlie! A summoner will, you're too young!"

"I will be a Summoner when I'm old enough," She declared, "I will."

--

I finished the tour, night had approached quickly. Lulu and Wakka created a bonfire in the center grounds. The entire village was invited to the Welcoming Ceremony for Yuna.

I spoke to Rikku before we started the celebration, "Rikku, I…when I gave the tour, we stopped at the temple first. She tried to touch the statue's hand, then said she was going to be a Summoner. And defeat Sin for eternity."

Rikku gawked, "Really?! That's so crazy! I knew we were getting into a lot when we said we would take care of her."

I arched my eyebrow in disbelief, "What? You think it's just crazy? You think it's coincidental?! There's a connection, I know it!!"

She folded her arms, lounging on the couch, "Sure you are just confusing desires with reality?"

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't want this little girl to throw her life away." I walked to the door.

Rikku bolted upward, "Throw her life away?! You think that's what being a Summoner is?! It takes courage and heart and will and so much more that you or I will never know! You could never understand!"

I know, Rikku. I know. I know…I…I'm sad aren't I? I glanced at her, and then left.

--

The little girl lay on the ground; I sat down beside her, "How are you?"

She looked up, "I'm fine."

I tried to seem pleasant, sporting a plastered grin, "You excited about the ceremony?"

She shrugged, "I'll be happy as long as everyone else enjoys it." She turned to me, "You never had a Welcoming Ceremony, did you?"

I nodded, "Well, kinda sorta. There was a celebration because of her…" I pointed to the temple.

This girl could get anything out of me. It was like she could read my mind…I felt so open around her. I could still feel the underlying sentiment that I needed to protect her. I just had to.

She titled her head and in her tender voice she said, "Yuna?"

I almost cringed, "Yeah…"

There were drums sounding, I knew the ceremony would begin soon. The girl rose, "You must've really cared about her."

I stood as well, "Why do you say that?"

As she walked to the center of the village she answered, "You won't call me by my name."

--

The drum beat quickened as dancers performed. The girl watched in silent admiration, occasionally scanning the audience to see if anyone else was enjoying themselves.

Wakka and I were planted next to the bonfire, Rikku and Lulu sat next to the small girl.

The blitzer faced me, "Rikku told me what Yuna said, ya." He paused and then continued, "I dunno, brudda. I…do you feel it, too?"

I didn't know what to say, I arrived at mumbling a weak response, "Feel what?"

"Don't you feel it? Just, ugh, ya. I can't find the words…I mean, it's just when you see Yuna you feel like you need to protect her? Don't you get that feeling? I mean, I hope she has parents out there, but I want to protect her forever, ya."

I knew what he meant, "A Summoner. I don't know if I can handle it…"

Wakka patted my shoulder, "I know, you've got it worse than the rest of us…but I can sense one thing, ya. Like when you are near little Yuna I can see how much she cares about you. I kinda think she likes you more than the rest of us, ya…"

The drumming waned, I could hear clapping.

"The ceremony must've ended. A lot of the villagers are gonna come over here, ya."

--

Wakka was certainly right. All the villagers greeted the girl, asking her name and shaking her hand. I watched, noticing the small hint of surprise every time she said her name. No one tried afterward to ask about her family, I think they were set back.

After the meet and greet session the little girl trotted over to me, "Hi Tidus."

I smirked, "Hi."

"I had fun tonight, did you?" Her sweet voice sounded cheerier than normal.

I was surprised she didn't say anything about her name. I still couldn't say it, "Yeah, I did."

"I tried to get a Welcoming Ceremony for you, but they said you were too old." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I laughed, "Thanks, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

She stared to the side at the circular sand pit, "What's that?"

I replied, "A Summoner summons an aeon there."

She left, sprinting towards it. Upon reaching it she stopped and shouted to me, "I'll stand here one day and summon an aeon!"

I ran to her, "Do you really want to be a summoner?"

She looked me in the eyes, "I do. And that's a promise."

I smiled, "Then I promise to protect you, Yuna."

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tidus and Little Yuna's bond is supposed to be growing…gradually yet ubiquitous. A high probability for a major fast forwarding next chapter, watch out.**

**On another note, (sorry) I have a poll for what my new parody should focus on. I'd be REALLY ECSTATIC if I got some feedback on it. Believe it or not, I'm a big parody writer. Some of you know. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Summoner

A/N: …(dodges tomatoes) I know it's been months since an update, and I'm truly sorry

**A/N: …(dodges tomatoes) I know it's been months since an update, and I'm truly sorry. So much stuff to do…it's crazy! Luckily it's summer break so I don't need to study much. Anyway, let's get to what matters: **

--

_-Wings of Fayth-_

--

I knew what she would say. It had been seven years since the day I had found little Yuna. Of course, she wasn't little anymore, she was fifteen. She gathered us all in Wakka's cottage to make an announcement. I sat next to Rikku on Wakka's faded purple couch while Wakka sat in a rusty chair and Lulu stood in near the tent entrance. Yuna stood in the center.

Her nervousness was palpable. Everyone could taste a bit every breath taken. She rocked back and forth on her sandaled heels, her knee-length yellow dress waved with her steps. The braid on the side of her face had grown longer than the rest of her hair, and as she swayed it seemed to lead the pack as the rest of her ear length light brown hair followed. She cradled her hands behind her back and then she suddenly stopped her rocking. The large bow on her back stopped, and lay loosely against her dress.

Everyone stopped their dozing and immediately focused on her. She spread her arms and then drew them together, holding one hand above the other, one beneath as if a ball was in between: the prayer. She bowed holding this position, and everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

For a moment all was silent, no wind, no barks from village dogs, no lame jokes from Wakka: everything was still. Then it was broken by Yuna clearing her throat loudly in preparation for her speech.

She glanced to the side for a moment and then he glowing blue-green eyes scanned her audience, "I have brought you all together to tell you one thing."

We watched her, and waited. She stopped for a second, resumed her swinging and then moved her hands forward. In a confident tone she proclaimed, "I am going to become a summoner."

Everyone expected it, yet we were all shocked. Rikku held her palm to her mouth in an attempt to cover a yelp, Wakka reflexively stood and Lulu glared before stating what we were all thinking, "You are too young."

I shook my head in agreement, "Yuna…I know you want to do this but can't it wait?"

She looked towards me, "No. How many years has it been since a High Summoner defeated Sin?"

We all glanced away. For some reason since Yuna, no summoner could defeat Sin. Even after gaining the Final Aeon, they could not defeat it. It seemed as if there was only one who could.

"But no one can defeat Sin now…" Lulu murmured.

"Every summoner has died, ya." Wakka added.

Yuna stood self-assured, "What if I can?" She paused then stared every one of us down before continuing, "I have to try. It doesn't matter if I'm young. I will defeat Sin. Once and for all."

--

Night hit after Yuna's speech. She left us with 'once and for all' and proudly departed, walking toward the beach. We all knew she left to think things over, even though we knew her decision was rock-solid. For the longest time we all were still as stones when suddenly Rikku chirped, "I support Yuna's decision."

She stood and left, everyone followed her out with their eyes. I knew I should have been first to support her. I stood and announced, "I told her I would protect her. And I will keep that promise, no matter what it takes."

I waited for Lulu and Wakka's reply. Lulu stared at the mat flooring and finally answered, "I will accompany Yuna on her pilgrimage."

Wakka hunched over and with a disappointed tone added, "Aww, Lu, c'mon, ya. We can't let her do this…she's too young…"

Lulu heavily sighed and left, leaving Wakka and myself. He watched as I walked out, and followed me to the door.

I turned to face him, "Wakka, someone has to do it. Sin has been out there for so long now."

He was not content, "No…I don't want her to die. Raising her in Besaid makes me feel like she's my younger sister. Lu feels the same, and so does Rikku, ya."

I shook my head, "Wakka, you all may feel like her sibling, but I feel like her father. I…I need to protect her…" I paused, my words choking in my throat before I spit them out with anger and repent, "I won't let her die like I let Yuna!" My feet exploded into movement, and I moved as fast as I could. I heard the rustle of the cloth door fly open, footfall erupted behind me. I didn't know where I was going. My legs flew; they just kept going and going. I didn't have any control over my own body. Before I knew it, I was pushing hard against the sand of the beach. I had to pound my feet in the ground due to the adjusting grains to move, and finally I realized where I was headed.

I stopped suddenly. My hand flew to my mouth, pointer and thumb pushed inside and I blew. A loud noise sounded, and I saw a figure on the dock turn quickly.

"Tidus?" It called. Its voice sounded so much like _hers_. Waves crashed in my mind, filled with rejoice and regret. With only the moon to light my way, I could not tell who the figure belonged to. I wanted it to be _her_, but inside I knew it was someone else.

"Tidus?" It called again. I stood silent, burying my hands in my face and slumping onto the silky sand.

"Tidus?" I wanted it to be _her. _I could feel sting in my eyes. I remembered the feeling from when I was younger.

'You crybaby!' A deep voice reminds me. This is different, I know. The sting continues, cool droplets sliding down my cheekbones, slipping into the cracks of my hands and fingers.

"Tidus, are you okay?" A hand rests on my shoulder. I defensively wipe the tears from my eyes and burst, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The figure kneels beside me, and grabs my damp hand, "What's wrong?"

I face the figure, greeted by familiar blue-green eyes. I knew I was right, it was not _her, _"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She smirked, and patted my hand, "We all get like this sometime…"

For the first time, I felt like little Yuna was protecting me. She understood me so well, and I believe I understand her well, too. She grabbed my hand, and slowly stood, making me stand as well.

"Come on, now is not the time to be sitting on the beach…" She led our way towards Besaid. As we wound around the corner to the slope downward I heard her whisper something.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

She stopped for a moment, "That whistle…"

I scratched my head, and rested my hands on my hips.

"…I think I've heard it before. I heard the sharp noise and it was this weird feeling…I knew I had to come to you. You needed me. The weirdest thing was that I knew it was you who had whistled."

I did not know what to say. The oddest thing from her thoughts was the line, 'You needed me.' For it was what I had said to _her_, 'Just whistle if you need me.' The next thing that struck me was the fact that I knew she would help me, and she knew she needed to help me…

She turned and continued to the village. Near midnight we reached it, she departed to the Crusader's Lodge where they had made a small backroom for her, and I left for Wakka's tent.

"Tomorrow I intend to pray for Valefor." She told me and then left without waiting for a reply.

I shuffled to Wakka's tent and quietly hopped on the couch and wrapped myself in a sheet. The sea breeze trickled through the crack in the doorway, bringing a cool air to the warm and humid night. Before long I had dozed into sleep.

--

Here we are again. The floorboards below me are the same as before. I've had this dream so many times over and over. But it's always the same. It's Luca. There is the sharp whistle. I can't turn around.

"I want to--" The familiar, soft voice tries to continue its thought.

I can't turn to face it. But it says, "I want to…I want to…" It continues three times before it seems strong enough to say, "I want to help you. I need to help you."

I can finally turn around. I face the voice and my eyelids open, leaving me to the sunlight of dawn.

--

**Hope you all liked it. Was it good enough for the long wait? **


	5. Valefor

A/N: I told you an update would be soon

**A/N: I told you an update would be soon! Here's to Yuna's Pilgrimmage! (holds wine glass filled with peach tea Snapple)**

**--**

-_Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

I jump out of bed, remembering that Yuna is going to be praying for Valefor. Wakka is still asleep on his bed, but Rikku and Lulu were nowhere to be found. The bed in the corner creaked; I ambled towards it groggily to see Wakka slowly parting his eyes.

"Tidus? Whatcha staring at me for, ya?" Wakka asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Lulu and Rikku aren't here," I reply, eyeing the room suspiciously. Before waiting for Wakka's response I take off for the temple. I knew he would realize my decision soon enough and would meet me there. I wasn't sure if he supported Yuna yet, but he would be left alone if he decided against becoming a guardian.

I sped up the marble stairs, dodging furry dogs and small children. Before I reached the doors to the cloister of trials, someone's hand grabbed my shoulder. I faced the cause.

"You really gonna support her, ya?" Wakka asked, he didn't seem tired at all for just being woken.

"Of course," I stated and then I opened the door, the priest beside it nodded in acknowledgement.

Wakka tried again, "Did you even check her room to make sure she wasn't there?"

I laughed, "Why would the priest let me in if there was no summoner in here?"

Wakka was well aware that there was no other summoner in Besaid, nor any ships that docked this morning or last night. He gave in and followed me inside. Lulu and Rikku must've already completed the Trials, for every door was open and I easily accessed the room prior to the Chamber of the Fayth. Inside was Lulu and Rikku.

Lulu glared toward Wakka as we walked in, but Rikku waved cheerfully at the both of us. I smiled in order to keep the noise down, yet someone was still talking in a low murmur.

I faced Wakka, "Stop mumbling."

He shrugged defensively, "I didn't say nothing, ya!"

Lulu shushed us, and we stop around the entrance. The voice was coming from inside. It was such a low whisper none of us could hear what was being said.

"How long has she been in there, ya?" Wakka questioned.

Rikku replied in a whisper, "Only about a half an hour."

The voice inside hushed for a moment, and we all stood silently. Another voice started, slightly softer and more feminine. We all listened intently but couldn't hear a word.

"Who is…?" I began, but everyone knew the question I would ask. They all held a finger up to shush me. We began listening again, but before long the large door shook and then slid upward, the colored fan of feathers parted to the side, and Yuna walked through.

She didn't look nearly as exhausted as I remember the first time _she _acquired an aeon. She gained the trust of the fayth so quickly, it was unbelievable.

"I have become a summoner," Yuna announced.

We all applauded as she slowly stepped down the stone stairs. Everyone held back their wonders about the occurrences inside.

When she reached the bottom she spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Tidus and Wakka. It seemed too early to wake you up in the morning. I know you both get fairly grumpy without sleep."

We all laughed. Why hadn't she woken me? She knows I wouldn't have cared if she woke me up at any time, and I would've gladly completed the Cloister of Trials alone.

--

When night fell there was a departure ceremony regarding a summoner being born, and the pilgrimage's start. With her newly acquired aeon, Yuna would summon Valefor in center of the sandy circle patch.

I stood near the fire pit, Wakka beside me, Lulu next to him, and Rikku running about. Yuna stepped next to me, "I remember you telling me about that spot." She said, speaking of the circular spot.

I smirked, and was going to reply but it seemed a group consensus was to start the summon at that exact moment. Rikku called from the other side of the pack, "Yuna! Summon it!"

She glanced at me for a moment and then said, "I told you I'd be here one day." She trotted toward the circle, Rikku bringing a rod to her. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Yuna, one foot slid forward and steadied, the other slid backward for support and balance. She spread her arms, her right hand clasping the rod. For a moment all was still, her eyes slowly shut, she mouthed a few words, and then sparks erupted. A symbol circled around her in red and pink, pyrefly-like orbs spiraled around her, and a loud caw broke the silence of the mystified crowd.

Then it swooped downward, a brilliant bird like creature soared from the night sky, digging its silver claws into the sandy pit to stop.

Everyone stared in amazement. Yuna greeted it with a bow, and slowly walked toward Valefor. She pet the red feathers of its back before she stared into its white orbs of eyes. It seemed like they were having a conversation, Valefor gazed at her while she returned the look. Then she bowed, and its head gave a nod. It braced itself in the sand and then lifted off with its multicolor wings.

Yuna faced me, beaming. I knew she would make a brilliant summoner, and her pilgrimage had officially begun.

--

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. " …the next chapters should be interesting!**


	6. To Kilika

**A/N: (dodges tomatoes) I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in awhile…and school starts soon (as in…TOMORROW! D:) I thought I should at least update this story…**

**--**

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

The crowd cheered. Yuna stood proudly in the center of the sand patch, smiling to all of her visitors. She bowed, and they clapped.

I glanced at the dark sky, lit by specks of stars. It seemed so peaceful, yet I knew tomorrow we'd be on our way, hurrying into battle. It was a race against time, and this was the calm before the storm.

Looking back I saw Yuna; she turned and smiled at me. It was such a familiar smile, I knew I had seen it before but it had belonged to someone else. It had been awhile since I had pictured her smiling: Yuna, the old Yuna. Whenever I saw her, she was always lying down on the worn grass of the Calm Lands. Her staff cracked beside her, sweat rolling across her cheeks, and a pained face. It was something I never wanted to visualize.

But now, seeing young Yuna, it made me happy. It reminded me that the old Yuna knew what would happen, and she accepted it long ago. She smiled all the way to keep Spira happy, and I knew this Yuna would do the same. They looked so similar, and I wondered why. Their eyes were different colors, but they looked the same. Their facial features where a little bit varied, but it all seemed identical. The young Yuna's hair was much lighter, but seemed to have to same flip that Yuna originally had. I couldn't help but ponder on why they seemed the same to me. I loved them both, but in different ways. The old Yuna was someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but this Yuna was a child, and I only wanted to protect her…

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Wakka asked, putting a calloused hand on my shoulder, "You daydreamin'? 'Cause you look like ya just staring off."

I smirked, "I'm just tired."

Wakka nodded, "Imagine how little Yuna must feel."

"That's Lady Yuna!" Rikku called out from behind. She skipped to meet us and grinned, "Wasn't that cool?"

We both nodded.

"Jeez, you guys must be sleepy!" She giggled, "Why don't you guys go get some sleep?"

Wakka spoke first, "I'm not that tired…" I could see him glance over to a boiling pot of food.

Rikku patted him on the back, "Free food, tubby! Come on, let's get some! See you later, Tidus!" She pulled Wakka's arm toward the pot, leaving me alone.

I decided to approach Yuna through her crowd of admirers. She glanced upward to see me standing behind a line of people, and asked for a moment with me. She stood, patting the dirt off of her dress, and walked to me, "Tidus…?"

She continued walking, to set us away from her crowd, and I followed.

"Congratulations. That looked great!" I said. It really had.

"Thank you." She bowed and then asked, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

For some reason this reminded me of the old Yuna so much. Her hair fluttering reminded me of all of the times we rode on the Fahrenheit, standing on the white top, higher than the birds could go, passing through clouds and grabbing hold to each other through wind gusts for support. It made me want to ask her things, like where she had come from, and why she acquired Valefor so quickly, when it took Yuna so much longer. But I knew she would not know the answers…not now at least.

So I spoke the truth from before, "I'm tired, so I'm gonna get some sleep. You should get some, too. Tomorrow we're heading for Kilika."

She nodded, "Get some rest, I'll retire for the night soon enough." She laughed, "At least I can stay up for a bit."

I gawked, "I'm just trying to be prepared! Are you calling me a wimp?!"

She laughed again and bowed, "Good night, old man."

I crossed my arms, and huffed while she walked away calling out, "You know I'm just kidding!"

I set my course for the tent, and made my way without too many distractions. Sleep came easily as I set my head on the pillow, and fell into the land of dreams.

--

Grass below. Worn grass...I stand. Where am I? This isn't Kilika…I glance around. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Auron…Yuna and Kimahri?

It's that day again. There is the figure and there is Sin and now she will summon. My eyes don't watch, they turn to Auron. As I heard the crash, and everyone else's footfall toward the fallen summoner, he turns his back to this scene, and walks away. I never noticed this before…did he actually walk away?

Even though my body goes towards Yuna, my eyes stay here. Following Auron as he walks into Macalania Woods. Why is he leaving? Why isn't he there for Yuna?

I follow him into the crystalline wood, he stands, and there is a figure above him. I recognize it…it laughs and it echoes, using Auron's voice.

What is going on?!

--

"Sleepy head, it's already morning!" Rikku taps on my face.

I turn over and say, "I'm awake!"

I hear Lulu's voice from the corner of the tent, "What did you dream of?"

I think for a moment before remembering, "The final summoning…and Auron…"

Rikku laughed, "Really? Because you were screaming something about Seymour."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Wakka walked in, "Yuna's awake, we should head out now, ya."

We all grabbed our packs, filled with various potions, ethers and phoenix downs. We also held close to us our weapons, since we knew of fiends that raged through the pathways of a pilgrimage.

--

Boarding the ship was the first step. I saw Yuna face Besaid and smile, waving to the island. It had been a good home to her for a short time. Everyone gathered on the beach waved, and few people even cried because they knew what would come.

I leaned on the side of the railing, staring off into the ocean. The island drifted further away, dimming as we sailed, soon becoming only a shadow of its form. Steps patted beside me and glanced down to see white sandals.

"How did you sleep?" Yuna asked, smiling.

"I slept well," I said. I actually slept okay; it was just the dreaming that was bad.

Yuna watched me. She knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, and waited to see if I would tell her. For some reason she could see right through me, as if she knew my thoughts already. Deciding I wasn't going to tell her anything she changed the subject, "So…Kilika…Ifrit…."

I nodded, "Yup."

"What does he look like?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to reply. She waved her hands, "No, never mind. I don't want it spoiled."

I laughed. She continued smiling, "I think I'll go visit everyone else…"

I waved her off, and she walked over to Rikku who sat merely ten feet away, obviously trying to eavesdrop.

I laid my arms on top of the railing and set my head atop, resting my eyes for moments. With a loud crash, I opened my eyes. Water exploded upward on all sides of the boat, sending ocean waves crashing over the railings and flooding the deck. A loud screeching noise sounded, everyone clutched their ears in agony.

Suddenly silence reigned. Everyone glanced around nervously, extremely frightened.

That's when I saw an armored figure walking towards Yuna.

--

**A/N: BWAHA! INTENSITY. Aren't you pumped for next chapter?! Who is it? Why is it here? WILL THERE BE A BATTLE?! ...stay tuned! R&R!!**


	7. First Encounter

**A/N: ACK. I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd updated….I'm so sorry!**

_--_

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

There was something strange happening and my brain couldn't keep a steady hold on the events occurring. First it flashed to Sin attacking on our way to Kilika, then to the present as Yuna stood, completely calm, as a figure approached her.

I'd seen him before. I recognized him…golden gauntlets, a horned helmet, royal blue and gold shoulder guards…somewhere…

And then Lulu cleared the mist fogging my memories, "Lord Zaon!"

Everyone on the boat was motionless, everything was silent, everything still. The boat even seemed to slowly stop swaying. The ocean's waves stopped, the clouds froze in the sky, and everything was paused.

Yuna broke it all, "Who…?" She stepped forward, Lord Zaon slowly approaching her.

There was something eerie about him. His figure flickered in and out of visibility, and appeared to be remotely tangible. If he was an unsent or if a memory conjured by pyreflies, how could he be touched?

He smirked, a feature I never thought a legendary hero like him would express, "Yuna…"

The voice was clear. It was so familiar, but something I'd always wanted to forget. Something pushed into the back of my mind, covered by fond memories to try and dismiss its vileness.

The name hissed through my lips, "Seymour…"

The high pitched, arrogant laugh sounded, "So you've remembered…"

"Who is Seymour?" Yuna asked, "I thought this was Lord Zaon…"

Rikku intercepted, "That is Lord Zaon….well, his body. But the voice is Seymour…"

Wakka added, "Seymour….he's not a good guy, ya."

Yuna backed away. In a moment, Seymour's confident laugh echoed, and his smirk spread across Lord Zaon's face. He drew his sword from his side; the clear ringing of metal sliding across the sheath alarmed everyone. Seymour had complete control over this body, and he utilized it. The shoulder of Lord Zaon swung back, and he lunged toward Yuna, baring the sword in his right hand. Fury in his voice roared, "Spira only wants me to save it!"

Yuna's arms flew up to protect her face, but she didn't need it. Lulu cast Blizzaga; Rikku sprinted over, whipping her claw into the figure. Wakka pitched his spiked blitzball directly into the center of Seymour's puppet. I stood directly in front of it, wielding Brotherhood, spread diagonally as a shield over my chest.

Silence. The figure had stopped. The familiar chuckle sounded, "Mmm, petty fools, you think that will stop me?"

He was completely unharmed; it had all passed through him. Ice shards scattered across the boat floor, Wakka's blitzball sat on the deck of the board 50 yards away, Rikku lay on the ground, her arm setting her up for support. I stood in front of Yuna. I couldn't hear anything from her.

"Are you alright Yuna?" I worriedly asked.

"Mhmm…" She barely opened her mouth to answer.

Seymour chuckled again, "Ah. Yuna. What a pleasure to meet you….again. I guess you've found someone to protect you. Or have you found him…again?"

I could hear Yuna's breathing escalate, "I don't know what you are speaking of!"

Lord Zaon's form suddenly wavered, "Looks like it's time to go. See you next time…"

And then he was gone.

--

The boat had set sail, everyone was calm again. I gazed into sea, my mind almost empty from the confusion. Seymour? How could he be in Lord Zaon's body? But it wasn't a body, it was flickering, like a pyrefly's illusion…but Seymour, did he ever know Lord Zaon to be able to conjure him via pyreflies? Maybe unsent's had some abnormal abilities. There was more to find out, and we never knew when Seymour would be back…

"Tidus?"

I faced the voice, Yuna stood, faintly smiling.

I glanced at her, and faced the waves moving in a rhythmic motion, we'd be at Kilika soon. I could see the outline of the rebuilt village.

"I….I want to know about Seymour."

She rested her elbows on the railing and let her forearms dangle over the side.

I sighed, of course. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, he's just some dead guy that we murdered awhile ago, but it's alright, he was insane anyway.' No.

"I want the truth. If he's coming back, then I need to know more about him. I assume he does not look like the man in the armor…right?" She prompted, trying to get me to talk.

"Well…his name is Seymour Guado. He was a summoner when Yuna was alive. At first he seemed dandy, well, I just thought he was annoying, but he was a Maester, so he had some power…

But I guess it wasn't enough. He decided he wanted to fuse with Sin and become almighty, he's crazy."

"Seems like it…" Yuna commented.

"So, we were in Macalania Temple, and Seymour appeared. He shared all his plans, and we decided to fight him. We ended up killing him…"

"So he's dead?" Yuna asked, trying to hide her shock.

"Well, he's unsent."

"Oh…"

I continued, leaning over the railing and switching my footing to be more comfortable, "He also proposed to Yuna…" I stopped as the fury, like a red tidal wave built up force. Seymour, whom I hated so much, came back! Why?! After all he had done, he decided it was not enough.

"She told him yes." I gritted my teeth, as the anger grew stronger, "But she did it for Spira. She thought everyone would be happy…"

Yuna was still. I glanced at her, and I could see tears welling in her eyes. Looking at her, even though she'd only been in Spira for a short time, I knew she would do the same. This only made my anger grow, not at Yuna, but at Seymour.

"Then it was the ceremony, and we came on the airship and took her, and then we found him again and he'd killed all the Ronso…"

It was so hard to hold it all in, the rising red tide, that when it crashed, would engulf me completely. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to swim to the surface….

"And he tried to kill him again, and we tried sending him…and then Yuna fought Sin and he seemed like he was gone….but he came here today…"

I could see her wipe the tears from her eyes, "Thank you for telling me."

I couldn't smile, I couldn't look at her, I could only stare into the cool blue ocean that was calm, and helped to settle the contrasting red tidal wave inside. For awhile it was an inner struggle, until it finally lost momentum and evaporated to later be condensed and reformed.

"I'm sorry he hurt you so much," she whispered. "If I can make Sin go away, I can rid Spira of Seymour…"

"Easier said than done, kiddo," I responded, tapping my thumbs on the railing. Kilika was less than a few minutes away.

I could hear her murmur as she walked away, "I will."

--

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. ^^**


	8. Ifrit

**A/N: We're at Kilika already! My, how time flies by. ;)**

**--**

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

Kilika: home to the aeon Ifrit, a rebuilt village on the water's edge. I wonder, if every time I come here, it will be sunset. It was just like back then. The sun resting on the horizon, the ocean's waves painted with orange, pink and yellow. The clouds, scattered across the canvas of sky, contrasted the yellow and orange backdrop with purple and blue hues. I would've thought it was the exact same day, but there was no crying. There were no buildings smashed in half, no planks being carried by the waves. There were no coffins…and there was no magnificent woman dancing on the water's top, pyreflies swirling around her, being lifted higher as she continued, sending the lost souls.

It was painful. When I'd watched her, it was too beautiful, but exceedingly morose. I couldn't marvel at her beauty as her feet skimmed with lithe across the waves. She was in pain when she was dancing. Everyone around her was filled with sorrow. The cries of the pyreflies expressed the lament of the dead.

"Tidus," Wakka put his hand on my shoulder, "It's almost dark, let's get some grub, ya."

I nodded. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, probably because I'd been sick to my stomach in the last few hours. There were too many new questions, and I wanted them answered. How could….how dare _he_ come back?!

"C'mon!" Wakka stood a few feet in front of me, waiting.

I sighed, shaking my head, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

--

After we'd all eaten, we discussed plans for the following day. Yuna was ready to depart for Kilika Temple at dawn. We all agreed to wake early.

--

Here it is. Luca, again.

"I'm getting closer," I say aloud.

"Mhmm…" The soft voice replies.

"You want to help…?" I start, remembering all of the other dreams prior.

"I…I…I need to help," the voice says. I can hear a hint of frustration.

"…what if you already are?"

--

Why? Why did I wake up?! I glare at Wakka, who stands next to my bed. What had he done this time to wake me? Water. A bucket of cool, actually freezing, water dumped directly on my face.

I grit my teeth, "Wakka!"

A high pitch squeak sounded as he realized how angry I was. Before I could get out of bed and hunt him down, he'd sprinted away, and Rikku had walked into the room.

She stood in the doorway, knocked on the outside wall, and the walked inside.

"Good morning Tidus," she smiled and came over to sit on the bed. She handed me an apple, and sighed.

I took a bite and then asked, "What's up?"

She glanced at the floorboards, and then looked out the window, "I had a weird dream last night. The kind that gives you shivers when you wake up, y'know?"

I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"I was standing. Just standing, like any other boring dream. But I recognized where I was. It was Macalania Woods. I was watching all the pretty crystals glitter, when I heard a voice behind me.

'I'm sorry,' it told me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but I couldn't. Then it said, 'Watch out.'

I looked all around me and couldn't see anything but the woods, and I couldn't turn enough to see who it was…just before my dream stopped the voice told me one more thing, 'Luca.'"

She stopped, shut her eyes, and leaned against the wall. Then her eyes opened, and she moved forward, eyes wide and pleading, "Tidus, do you know what this means?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Rikku, I don't know…"

She slumped back against the wall, "Sorry to bother you when you just woke up, but I couldn't wait any longer."

She hopped up and walked out the door. I shut it before any more people decided to visit while my hair was soaking wet. I quickly dressed, rubbed a towel through my hair to try and dry it, and met up with everyone else to head for Kilika Temple.

Since it was early, not many villagers were awake. There was just enough light for us to see the path through the jungle. It seemed a little more overgrown than last time I'd visited. The vines were larger, twisting up large brown trunks covered in deep jade leaves. Large yellow and orange flowers were scattered across the abundant grass. The river near the edge of the jungle was still a murky grey, with a light fog rolling off the surface. Soon our trek was over, and we'd reached marble steps, worn from many others's tread.

"This is very beautiful…" Yuna commented as we walked up the steps.

Everyone was still shaken from yesterday's encounter, and didn't want to talk much. It made everything a little more awkward. Finally, Rikku spoke up. She'd been in the back of the pack the entire walk through the forest, looking dejected. I assumed it had to do with her dream.

"Yup, sure is," Rikku replied.

A series of nods followed. Yeah, everyone was still upset. Maybe that's what had caused Wakka to act so idiotically this morning. If he'd been sane, he wouldn't of dumped water on me. It really put me in a bad mood. That could've been another reason why no one was talking.

"Is something wrong, Tidus?" Yuna asked, she turned around to face me, stopping at the top of the first set of stairs.

Everyone stopped, and glared at me. Now it was my fault. Yuna had picked up on our unhappiness, as if it wasn't obvious enough. I knew they were all blaming me in their heads.

"Uh…nothing really. I just don't wake up to a great mood when water is poured on me," I decided I would make things honest. I glared back at Wakka.

"Hey, you wouldn't wake up, ya! Not my fault. I yelled at you for twenty minutes and you still didn't get up, ya!" Wakka folded his arms and pouted.

Honesty is the best policy, right? It may be the best policy, but not if you want a happy family.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was having a really intense dream, alright?" Honesty, again. Here comes a bombardment of questions. I overtook for the onslaught, by explaining it before anyone could ask, "Someone keeps coming to me in my dreams, and telling me they want to help."

Lulu softened her glare into a normal look, "I've been having those dreams, too."

Rikku's glance reminded me of our morning conversation.

Wakka's eyes were on me, "I get them…occasionally."

My eyes flickered to his, he was lying. I could tell by his facial expression, and the way he held his shoulders slightly slumped. He had been getting them just as often as everyone else.

"You, too?" Yuna asked, looking down to all of us with her wide eyes.

We all exchanged glances, thoroughly confused.

"I say we drop this subject until you've acquired Ifrit," I announced, and continued my way up the steps.

Wakka seemed uncomfortable as I passed him. Maybe the dreams were bothering him. Lulu was unfazed by these premonitions, and Rikku had already expressed her view.

Yuna followed me as we ambled through the open tiled space. I remembered the Sin Spawn that was conjured here, the venomous tentacles that it possessed…I performed a quick scan of the area and found nothing odd. We continued to the temple.

--

Cloister of Trials. This time I entered out of will, not force.

We waited once we had finished the puzzles, our group's demeanor dark. Rikku was perky now because everyone else was going through her situation. Wakka looked like he was upset, probably due to the fact that Yuna was worried about all of us. Lulu looked angry, but that was normal.

I leaned against the chamber's wall. I heard voices. This was the second time she prayed for an aeon, and she was speaking in their again…? I wasn't sure what to think of it. Could she be praying out loud very loudly, or was she holding a conversation. I glanced around to see if anyone else heard. Rikku's ear was directed toward the door, she seemed intrigued. Wakka folded his arms and tried to hide his listening in. Lulu looked angry.

"Why is she talking in there?" I asked aloud, finally too curious and suspicious to conceal.

"Shh!" Rikku cried, holding her pointer finger to her mouth.

As if it was planned, the door lifted, the fans parted and Yuna exited.

We all looked in various directions to seem casual. It actually worked.

"You all look bored," she laughed as she greeted us.

"We aren't bored. You actually acquire aeons extremely fast, Yuna," I answered. Everyone nodded in agreement, Rikku held a thumb up.

"Hmm, really? I wonder why…" She gazed off, and then abruptly glanced up, "Well, we should be off to Luca next, right?"

Wakka replied, "Our boat is leaving tomorrow morning, ya."

"Well, it looks like we have some time for fun."

--

It had just reached mid-morning, so all of the stores were opening. We walked to the end of the docks; I sat, throwing my legs over the edge to dangle. Rikku sat beside me, kicking her boots to the side and dipping in her toes. Wakka rest his arms on his hips and sighed. Lulu waited in the back and Yuna stood in the middle, looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Yuna commented, gazing at clouds.

"Mhmm," I replied, distracted by a fishing boat in the distant waves.

No one even thought to ask Yuna about Ifrit, or the process of acquiring him. We were all too busy with a few moments of relaxation. Either that or we knew she would brush it off.

I heard steps against the wood, and saw Yuna sit next to me. She looked at me, and smirked, "Grumpy?"

I faced her, trying to look pleased. My day hadn't started out well, and I wasn't in the best of moods. This, however, did not give me the right to ruin anyone else's day.

"You don't have to hide it," She smiled, and put a hand on my shoulder.

Everyone else was watching. Rikku had even stopped kicking her feet and was staring at me, not being obvious at all.

I stood; I would not be able to handle this well right now. Yuna's eyes followed me; Rikku frowned and then resumed kicking her feet. Wakka held his hand out to stop me, "I'm sorry for making you mad, brudda."

"Its okay, Wakka." Really, I should be handling this better. Something was bothering me, and I wasn't sure if it was being woken with water, or something entirely different. He grinned and then ran to the edge of the dock to speak with the concerned Yuna. He would say some stupid jokes, I was sure of it.

I was heading back to the inn when Lulu stopped me, "Tidus, can I talk to you?"

I nodded, and she continued, "Yuna is troubled by our behavior. Do you want her to feel our pain?"

My forehead creased, I wasn't sure what she meant. "Yuna has a right to know that a pilgrimage isn't fun and games. We are all having weird dreams, she's speaking to someone or something in the Chamber of the Fayth, and somehow Seymour is back."

She grimaced, "We can control our displayed emotions."

"I know. But Yuna deserves fairness, and she wants complete trust."

Her red eyes met mine, "I understand…"

"Thanks Lulu," I waved and then continued walking.

"Wait!" She called out. I turned around.

"You've really matured. You aren't an annoying little boy anymore," she laughed.

I beamed, "Thanks again."

--

**A/N: OMGG! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for taking so long…I want to finish this story, but I have no time…plus I'm nowhere near the end….so much explaining to do….so much character development to do……-__-" Thank you for staying tuned, and please review! ^^**


	9. Luca

**A/N: Before February 11, as promised. ^^**

--

_-Wings of Fayth-_

--

Morning came quickly aboard the boat to Luca. I woke not thinking of the carefree time we had two days prior, but of the harsh reality that was the pilgrimage. Why was I so grim?

I sighed while dressing. We were almost to Luca, and to be honest I was happy to be near land. Last time we were on a boat, we didn't have the best of encounters, not saying it couldn't happen on land…

I remembered being excited to play blitzball, to defeat the Luca Goers. I guess I didn't realize that I was cocky back then.

"We've reached Luca," a voice called. It must've been one of the ship hands coming in to wake me.

I hustled to the bridge of the ship, just in time to witness the setting of Luca. Tall resort buildings towered over cafés, the sphere theater overlooked the sea, and the blitzball stadium, with its large orb shape, immediately caught my eye.

"Are you gonna play blitzball?" Rikku's peppy voice came from beside me.

I slowly drew my eyes from the scenery to smile at her, "Nah."

I played blitzball with the Aurochs for a few years after Yuna…summoned. I think I played to get it off my mind. But when I played my last year, little Yuna would stay in Besaid, with either Rikku or Lulu. I couldn't concentrate on the game. I kept thinking of her, which led to me missing passes and shots. We finished third that season, while other years we'd taken the cup home.

Years following, while Yuna matured, Wakka and I coached but gave up playing. As coaches we still needed to attend games, even when she was twelve or thirteen, I still worried. When season came and Yuna was fourteen, I decided not to coach; Wakka did, but attended some of the games, not all.

The Aurochs maintained their winning streak without us, which shows they learned what they needed.

One year when Yuna was nine, Rikku played blitzball with us. We had a great time, Rikku was pretty good, but my mind still wondered if Yuna was alright. We didn't have enough Gil to afford everyone a seat in the blitz arena. The team paid for travel expenses but was free to stay in Luca.

"Why not?" Rikku chirped, winking, "You know you want to!"

I grimaced, "We're on a pilgrimage, not a blitzball team."

She frowned and then quickly replaced it with a smirk, "That sounds like something Auron would've said."

I glared at her. Auron, of all people. We hadn't seen him for about ten years…and here we were in Luca, where I'd reunited with him. Maybe that's why Rikku brought it up.

"I wonder how old he'd look." I laughed to myself. Rikku giggled beside me.

"He, who?"

I turned around, Yuna was behind us.

"Auron. He was another guardian with us." I answered. She softly smiled and came over to stand next to me.

"Hmm….Sir Auron, right?" She still stared off into the water, speaking nonchalantly.

Rikku raiser her eyebrows but held a thumb up.

"I've met him, he's very kind." She nodded, but it seemed like she was hiding something.

"He's been gone for nine years, ya." Wakka added from next to Rikku. It seemed like everyone was waiting for their queue to enter the conversation flawlessly. I wondered who had planned it absentmindedly.

"Oh, that's fine, we'll see him soon." Yuna walked away, leaving everyone bewildered.

--

We disembarked, our feet meeting brown tile crowded with wooden boxes. We entered the bustling walkways filled with blitzers and merchants. Our party was easily recognizable, apparently word was spread about Yuna acquiring aeons quickly, and at a young age. We pushed through the crowds, placing Yuna in the center of a ring of guardians to ensure her safety.

Our group reached the outskirts of Luca, nearing the Mi'ihen Highroad. We fell out of formation, and I led us up marble stairs, passing a few civilians.

I rested at the top of the semi-circle tile outlook to the sea. I remembered our fake laughing and smiling, 'be jolly even if it's fake' lesson. I relaxed my arms on the railing. Everyone paused at the top, Wakka and Lulu stood beside each other on the top right side of the outlook, speaking about potions. Yuna walked over to me, stopping beside me. Rikku danced around in the center.

"Soon enough…"

She cut off perfectly, as soon as she ended her thought Rikku squealed. I spun around to see Rikku, her hand covering her mouth, In front of her stood Braska.

--

**A/N: OOH CLIFFHANGER. Don't worry, I've already started the next chapter. :D Oh! I remember what I was supposed to tell you! I'm doing character designs for everyone, and I'll post them on my deviantart account if you want to see them. Lemme know in a review or PM! :) **


	10. Braska

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D I'm getting this in before Feb. 25! ^^ Next will be before the 18 of March. Gah! It's moving so slowly, I'll tell you more at the end! READ! XD**

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

--

Braska wavered robotically, mechanically. It reminded me of Lord Zaon, my mind immediately jumped to Seymour. He had to be behind it.

I ran, rushing to be in front of Yuna, my arms reflexively opening to make a barrier to any harm. Wakka and Lulu covered Rikku in an instant.

Braska opened his mouth. I waited for his calm voice, instead a malicious laugh came. Seymour, once again.

"My, ever the more protective, aren't we, Tidus?" Braska's lips curved into a twisted grin, he inched his way toward me.

I defensively moved myself and Yuna back, away from the impending danger.

"You don't even fear for Rikku's safety?" His voice echoed militantly, his eyes flickered from mine to Rikku, who was incased by Lulu and Wakka.

I glared back; it was hard to do for a man who I harbored so much respect towards. Seymour was ruining his collective tranquility, and kind ambitions. I didn't want to remember Braska like this. I thought of him only as Seymour, not the late high summoner.

Out of nowhere Braska's frame became static, Seymour's voice grew louder as Braska's face distorted into an angered expression, "Are you frightened, guardians?!"

His form returned, clear as his entrance. He spoke with his normal tone, "Yuna…"

Seymour's laugh was loud, as if growing closer and Braska came forward once more. I pulled Yuna out of his path.

All at once many things happened. Yuna fell to the tile unharmed, crawling toward me. I pulled Brotherhood from its sheath, pointing it at Braska. Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu, all wielding their weapons, were beside me. Without any of us attacking, Braska was slashed through by a force.

I stared onward, only partially aware as the events unfolded. Yuna rose in front of her guardians, her hand reaching toward Braska. The high summoner disappeared, unveiling the cause behind it.

Yuna lowered her hand, and quickly stood and bowed, "Welcome, Sir Auron."

What did this mean? Ten years, without a word, without a visit.

He looked the same. I was confused.

"Auron?" Rikku said, tilting her head as she looked over to him.

He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, and returned his sword to his sheath, "A pilgrimage does not stop because of one battle."

Everyone stared. Yuna nodded in agreement, and followed Auron as he continued off of the tile to the worn path of the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"Uh…ya, they're getting pretty far ahead of us," Wakka mentioned after awhile. Their figures were at the end of the first hill; we all stared for a moment, and then continued forward.

Rikku skipped beside me, and glanced at me occasionally. I knew she was just as bewildered as I was. She didn't know how to phrase any of her thoughts, the dilemma the four of us had in common.

"Are they going to wait for us?" Rikku chimed out of the blue, anxious to break the silence.

Wakka and Lulu smirked. I looked to the side, Auron, delaying travel in a pilgrimage? We all knew how that worked.

"Nah, I don't think so. They may stop at Rin's, though." I answered.

Rikku shrugged, and bounced a bit more in her skip, "I think I'm going to try and catch up, just in case!"

Lulu nodded, and picked up her pace as well. The two girls sped off toward Yuna and Auron.

Wakka glanced at me from the other side of the path, nearly running into a small girl with a dog. He apologized, and then laughed it off. Everything was silent for a long time until he spoke.

"Braska, ya?" He looked at me warily.

"Seymour is behind it, without a doubt." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Seymour's voice would be in him, but dat one time it wasn't there, you know?" Wakka glanced at me with pulled eyebrows.

I stared at my feet; we were nearing Rin's Travel Agency. We must've not spoken for awhile.

I knew there was something strange going on. It wasn't that I didn't understand like the last pilgrimage, there was worry in everyone. I could tell they felt it, too. With Seymour's reappearance, I knew he was back. But how was he controlling these summoners and why? I wanted to find him and kill him. Then I would know he could never hurt Yuna.

Was killing him the answer? Would I be able to do it? Was I strong enough?

One of the questions cluttering my thoughts stood out above all the rest, Could I save Yuna?

--

**A/N: AH MY GAWSH. It's the tenth chapter! *celebrates* C'mon, let's get to 50 reviews! WHOO! XD So, my computer went up in flames (not literally), but Bessie is back now. Just without any of my documents. MY PLOT OUTLINE IS GONE. Just letting you know. -__- **_**So whoever I sent the ages of everyone, can you let me know what they were?**_**PLEASE?**

**Anyways, stay tuned. I'll do my best to update on time. I looove this fic. XD**


	11. Mihen Highroad

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you."-_Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_

_--_

**-**_Wings of Fayth-_

--

I knew something was wrong. I just couldn't place it.

"Hey sleepy!" Rikku called from a few feet away. We'd arrived at Rin's Travel Agency. It had been so long…

I smirked, "I'm not tired."

She pointed it at my teasingly, "One small battle and you're all shook up!"

"No time for such trivial conversation," Auron interjected.

He was always a pest for lightening the mood, this time it irritated me. We were all jumpy, and we needed some time to shake it off, and calm down. Guardians are no good while thinking of distant things…

"It's alright, Auron. I don't mind." Yuna smiled, "It helps pass time while we walk."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we're at Rin's, why not stay for the night?" Lulu offered.

Reluctantly Auron agreed, and we booked our rooms. Rin was out visiting another of his shops, upsetting Rikku a bit. She was anxious to see him; he had become a good friend. We purchased rejuvenating items, and stoked up on all we needed. The sun was just beginning to set, so we all decided to rest on the hill overlooking the sea.

I slouched, using my arms to hold me up. Rikku spun around, falling dramatically to the dirt ground. She laughed and scratched her head. I smirked. I loved how upbeat she was, it made me happier. Auron stood in the back, arms folded and looking angry. This was normal. Lulu stood closer to the group than him, trying to conceal her smile with her hand. Wakka lounged near Lulu, telling a stupid joke. Yuna sat beside me.

She glanced at me, I stared into the sky. It stared back.

The sun, a deep orange-yellow orb rested against the continuous waves. The water was even an orange-pink color. The sky surrounded it all, wrapping everything in a pink tint. Were the sunsets on Mi'ihen always so breathtaking?

I smiled. Rikku hummed to my right, the Hymn of the Fayth. The song was so eerie, unbefitting to the beauty of the scene at the moment. And yet, it made me feel so comfortable.

"Tidus?" Yuna looked at me.

"Yeah?"

She looked away, the pink glow outlining her profile. She reminded me so much of her, but she was completely different.

"The…wind is nice."

I laughed; it was so random, such an obvious attempt to make me talk. I'd heard someone say it once…

Then I heard her chuckle, she covered her mouth with her palm. All before, this had happened.

"The sunset is nice." I replied, flashing a smile.

"The dirt is nice!" Rikku shouted.

"The little grass beneath my feet is nice, ya." Wakka added.

"The flower beside me is nice." Lulu said.

Everyone waited. Auron did not say a word. Everyone stared at him. He did not say a word.

Rikku's mouth formed a pout; she glared at him with frustration.

"The sea is nice." Auron finally answered.

Suddenly we all burst with exaggerated and heavy laughter. It almost seemed forced. Yet, we could not stop. So much tension and anxiety was being wiped away, making room for good emotions and feelings that should always be present around friends.

We were happy.

Lulu and Wakka came closer; hovering behind Rikku, Yuna, and I. Auron stayed back, his glasses covering his eyes, masking his expression.

I hated it.

We all chatted; Wakka told more of his lame jokes. We even told stories about our blitzball tournaments, I almost missed playing...something told me I shouldn't.

The sun eventually returned to the sea, the pink rays departing with it, the sky and waters taking a new tone. Everything was a deep shade of blue, partnered with black. Small points of white gold shone through the dusk, glowing brightly aside the dark abyss. Then there was the moon, taking place of the sun, it was a great white orb: brighter than the sun.

One by one everyone retired for the night. First Auron, Lulu and then Wakka. Yuna placed her hand on my shoulder, saying goodnight and then left. Rikku jumped up abruptly, "Well, see ya Tidus, I'm getting tired." She smiled and waved.

"Hold on a sec, I'm coming in, too." I walked beside her, it was fairly late: I probably should have gone to bed earlier.

The bounce in her step was gone, she seemed less jovial. I wondered if she was simply tired.

"You okay?"

She stopped and gazed into the sky, "Whatcha mean?" Her eyes seemed dark; the moonlight reached her face, leaving small highlights across the blackness of her eyes. Her smile was bright with the night's light; it made me wonder why I noticed so much about her appearance.

I wasn't sure what I meant.

"I don't…it's nothing, I think I'll stay out here a little longer…" I looked away from her and wished her goodnight. I watched her return to Rin's for the night.

The bounce in her step was back.

--

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much love to you all! **

**GAR. Sorry for this uneventful-ness, it just needs to be toned down a bit. TOO MUCH SERIOUSNESS…I make no sense, I apologize. RikkuxTidus..? HRM. Stay tuned! Next update by…April 14, why not? Hope you enjoyed, R&R! **


	12. Belgemine

"Loss leaves us empty - but learn not to close your heart and mind in grief. Allow life to replenish you. When sorrow comes it seems impossible - but new joys wait to fill the void." –_Pam Brown_

_--_

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

Morning always came sooner; the nights grew steadfastly more restless. Without my eyes fully opening, I was passing through the last of Mi'ihen Highroad, the sun just breaching the horizon. I glanced around, my eyes catching a ray of sunlight just as it passed through the brush, making them water from the bright degree of it. It helped me to wake up; I admit it was something I needed.

Rikku hummed, once more the Hymn of the Fayth. She looked groggy and tired as she slowly paced through the trail. Wakka's shoulders slumped, he was just as sleepy. Lulu tried to mask it, but I knew she was just as worn. Yuna walked beside me, trying not to show the wear that harmed her. She was strong, but succumbed to physical strain easily. I knew if she felt any injury, she would not vocalize. Always tough.

Auron, unlike everyone else, was perfectly normal- rushing us along, as if there was no time to delay. It annoyed me more every day. I didn't know why.

We continued through the path, barren of grass for a few feet from the constant passage of adventurers. I wanted to visit the Old Road, but Auron pushed us along. Irritation was a common feeling toward him, all the time, worse every day. Soon we were entering Mushroom Rock.

The tan and dark orange rocks flooded the view, drastically contrasting that of Mi'ihen. I could hear the sea, a deep musky grey form. It somehow sounded different than the waters of Besaid, those accompanying the huts at Kilika, the water around the city of Luca- even the ocean that reflected the brilliant sunset at Mi'ihen.

Every crash at Mushroom Rock was another Crusader's scream. Every tide that rose was the Al-Bhed who sacrificed themselves to protect others. The beach was still mutilated from Sin; I doubted it would fully repair itself. No one traveled through Mushroom Rock except summoners and their guardians.

I forgot Yuna had not witnessed the event. Rikku had not either, now that I thought of it. Wakka, Lulu, and I were noticeably stiff and uncomfortable. Auron never showed true emotion, or he covered it with his sunglasses and collar. Yuna easily caught on to the eerie feeling of us all, and I think Rikku hid her suspicion, because she realized it would bother Yuna.

I saw Yuna, glancing back and forth between those who could not mask our emotions. She knew something had occurred here, and I knew she would wonder. I don't believe she would ask because she would not want to be bothersome.

She watched me as I stared off into the deep abysmal ocean. It never personified beauty to me: Besaid always seemed the most enjoyable and stunning location in Spira to myself. Mushroom Rock was disturbing- it reminded me of Seymour...and death.

Yuna grew more curious. She turned to me, "Is Djose near?"

Lulu answered quickly, "Just through here."

Yuna was obviously wondering about something beyond the temple.

I couldn't help but say something, "When we were on our first pilgrimage--"

"No, don't," Auron mumbled from in front of me.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Sin attacked," I finished, not heeding Auron's command.

She nodded, "Oh, I know."

I was confused. Why was she looking around so much? She appeared to be so interested in our expressions.

"Wha?" Wakka blurted.

Yuna smiled and faced the sea as we continued, "I was just marveling at how dark the ocean was. I remember Sin attacking, I can see it all happening." She shut her eyes as if she did not want to commit to memory the scene- as if it would all vanish if she saw only the black of her eyelids.

Rikku's head tilted in bewilderment, but she shrugged. She was getting used to Yuna's quirks. I had long been accustomed to them.

Lulu's red eyes caught mine for a second, signaling something was wrong. I glared forward, seeing a figure approaching at a slow rate. I stopped, holding my arm in front of Yuna to halt her advance. Auron's hand clutched the handle of his sword. Wakka was ready, Rikku fidgeted to attach her claw.

Something was definitely not right.

The laugh. I expected it when it echoed. Once more the ominous tone, more of a shriek, or cackle sounded. He was back, this time as a woman.

Green kimono, brown hair pulled into buns with yellow covers, a familiar summoner we encountered on Mi'ihen- Belgemine.

"I welcome you all to the wondrous Mushroom Rock road."

Her facial expressions were distorted into that which only Seymour would possess. Yet, she was not a substance, she seemed to waver and be separated periodically. It reminded me of Spira's technology: a sphere. How could she move, if she was a sphere recording?

"Step back," Auron warned the homunculus.

The laughter came loud and then subsided quickly to a wicked grimace, "No."

I wanted Seymour to go away, and I did not know how to do it. He was here in presence, but not physically. Man, if he was here in person, he would be beyond dead.

"Why are you using spheres to harass us?" I asked, still barring passage by Yuna. She suddenly gripped my hand.

Belgemine's face went pale, and then screeched with mirth once more, "Oh Tidus, you think you have me figured out?"

I glanced to Yuna's hand clutching mine, her knuckles were turning white. I held onto her tightly.

"Why don't you come here in person, Seymour?" I shouted angrily.

"You think you could harm me then?" Belgemine's eyes bore vehemently into mine.

"I know I can." I replied smugly.

Yuna released her hold and then stepped forward, crying, "I will never let you hurt any of these people! They may be guarding me, but I serve a purpose to protect all of Spira! I will not let you tear apart their chances for life without destruction, without separation, without fear and hope. I can make them safe, but they will not be secure with you in Spira. I can change that, and I will kill you, and I will send you so that you could never harm anyone ever again! You have inflicted enough pain to too many hearts and they deserve justice!"

We all watched as Yuna, the youngest summoner to have been ready to sacrifice themselves, stood face to face with our previous enemy.

"Hoo hoo. Good speech, little Yuna. You seem to adopt characteristics from her. All the more fun when I kill you." Belgemine's tongue slid across her lips.

"You're sick, ya!" Wakka yelled from beside Lulu. He ran to be next to Yuna. The rest of us stood next to her, in case of an attack. I sensed Seymour would not try anything today. It appeared to me that he just wanted a show.

"Fine then, until later!"

With that, he was gone.

--

**A/N: HA BLEH. Seymour is a pansy. That's all I can say. His immaturity level has skyrocketed as the youngsters of the party have matured. **

**Next update is May 14. **

**Hope you liked it, I know my writing is sucky, I have severe writer's block and I'm trying to dish out stuff that is decent to get rid of it. DX **


	13. Defeat

"Cowards die many times before their deaths;

The valiant never taste death but once." –_William Shakespeare, "Julius Caesar"_

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

I could see them.

All of their faces. All of their positions as they saw me.

My eyes were shut.

But I could see them.

--

This was for Spira, and it always would be. This was my duty, it in turn, showed me the way there. This was my gift to every one of its inhabitants, who supported me and protected me.

This was meant to happen.

I stared at the worn grass for a long moment. Fleeting, yet ever-present. I mustered all that was in me- my sanity, my bravery, my _faith._

This would be Spira's hope.

It came. The grotesque being flew toward me at a slow speed, almost not moving. Its enormous wings of black and grey feathers did nothing but maintain its floating. The sun reflected off of a silver appendage, and I faced its many eyes. They squirmed and ran across its surroundings, halting when it recognized my body.

I knew it was time.

I took a step forward, this could be my last step, I realized.

I concentrated, calling forth the fayth. We had worked so hard to get this far, and I knew what I must do…and what would become of me.

_Pray to Yu Yevon._

_Dream, Fayth._

_Forever and Ever._

_Grant us Prosperity._

I called, and it answered. There came a small boy, garbed in torn purple clothing and brightly contrasting accessories. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hood yet I could see him frowning.

"Yuna, why do you call me?" His little voice chimed.

"I wish to defeat Sin."

He stared at me, almost with confusion. His frown grew larger and then he said, "To bring Spira peace a summoner and her guardian must die. This is the teaching of Yevon. But what does this mean? The cycle continues and Yu Yevon is omnipresent. When will the cycle end, Yuna? When will it end?" The voice echoed and rang loud in my ears, never stopping.

"It will end when I defeat Sin," I stared into the darkness, probing for eyes.

The little boy shook his head.

"What must I do?!" I cried. What had I worked for? A never ending cycle? What did he mean?

He never spoke. I could hear him although he never spoke.

_Yevon, a summoner, created the fayth. Spira was engaged in war endlessly and Zanarkand had been destroyed. Yevon, seeking a haven apart from war and to continue Zanarkand's legacy. The survivors were created into the fayth- using their memories a mirror image of the destroyed Spira was constructed into a new nation, unharmed and unreal. It was a dream. Sin sprouted to protect Yevon, so that if anyone discovered such a dream there would be protection. Over time Yevon was lost, he morphed and mangled into Yu Yevon who existed solely to preserve the fayth and the dream it lived. Sin attacks only to prevent exposure of the dream. The final aeon only continues the cycle._

"How? How can I stop it?" I shouted, hot tears sliding down my face.

_You can't now. Not you._

"Who?!" Agitated, I briskly smudged the tears off my face.

_Summon, and then I will come for you. Together we may defeat Sin._

He faded, and left me to stand on the grass of the Calm Lands, alone. I knew what would come. My hands extended, my fingers resting on my rod. My arms rose effortlessly, my skirt blew with the breeze as my toe touched the shifting grass. I danced, remembering the feeling of fluidity as I spun a top water, this was different. This was pain beyond that I had ever felt before, I felt at peace. My feet twirled and my hair followed, a great glyph of white shined below me, spanning so large I couldn't see its end. The lines curved in elegance, leaves and flowers sprouted and I knew I'd never seen something as beautiful. Perhaps my last image was supposed to be one of beauty- of tranquility or fertility.

Was it true? My body kept moving and the glow grew brighter that I didn't know if the gorgeous blooms were real or false. My shut, but the darkness of my lids was not present, the overflowing light of the glyph powered through, chasing out all shadows.

Then it came. I could hear the rumbling of the monster as it approached; my eyes flickered open, noticing the glyph had disappeared, leaving me in the normal light of day. Everything was so dark.

I spread my rod and conducted what was Kimahri, my final aeon, to the beast. A loud roar erupted from his throat, and he sprung cat-like toward Sin. The fight ended so fast that I never remembered it beginning.

_Your bond is strong._

Kimahri had fought, and he had triumphed. Sin fell into the grass, decomposing into brilliantly colorful orbs: such beauty that comprised an ugly creature, swirling, twirling, unlike that of Sin's lethargic movements. I watched as Sin crumbled into nothing, I had lived out my purpose.

My knees buckled, my hands trembled. I didn't belong in this world anymore. My eye lids grew heavy, allowing me to witness one last thing: Yu Yevon jump from the dark remnants, only to fuse into Kimahri. I couldn't hold them open any longer, and I feel to the ground.

_Yuna, Yuna, thank you._

Someone touched my neck, and I forced my eyes open to see who. I struggled to smile; I didn't want him to see me so weak. I memorized his features, his deep sea blue eyes, knowing I would never see him again. I realized this was my last chance. My voice escaped me as I tried to proclaim, tears trailed his cheekbones and none but a small drop formed at the corner of my eye. Why couldn't I cry? He fumbled to grasp my hand and clenched it tightly in his; I tried once more to convey my message.

"Shh, Yuna, don't push yourself, you'll be fine," he whispered with too much doubt in his expression.

He brushed my bangs out of my face, and kissed my forehead.

_Come, Yuna. Take my hand. _

There was the little boy in purple, holding his hand out for me, I accepted.

--

**A/N: Heeey guys. Wait, what?! Yuna has a different story than Tidus as to how the defeat of Sin went! OooOOhh! The mystery! Hope you guys liked the PoV change- bit o' a twist, eh? Anyways, hope you liked it. **


	14. Ixion

"None of us will ever accomplish anything excellent or commanding except when he listens to this whisper which is heard by him alone." –_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

--

_-Wings of Fayth-_

--

Our pace quickened, so fast I don't remember passing through Mushroom Rock. I never enjoyed visiting it, so I guess I got lucky on that. The intensity of our fear was palpable, so much so, I felt like it pushed against me as I walked forward. Yuna stared forward, her face plastered with a smile, so unbelievably fake, that I knew she was bothered. Rikku pounced beside me, looking up at me with confusion, and then trailing away to the back of our small crowd.

I didn't know what to say. Wakka took care of the silence.

"Now, ya, I was just thinking, and I think it's worth talking 'bout." Everyone listened but no one voiced any recognition.

"Well, how does Seymour always know where we are, you know brudda?" He appeared behind me and gripped my shoulder.

"What if one of us is on the wrong side, ya?" He blurted out.

Everyone stopped and faced him. What was he thinking? All of our eyes watched him. Lulu, with a vicious scowl, stepped up to him and slapped.

"What do you think you are saying, Wakka?" Her voice spit out in a muffled, but violent in tone.

Rikku and Yuna grew closer to me; together they gripped onto each other. Wakka and Lulu stood, watching each other; Auron was a bit further away, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. His every action bothered me more than any day before.

"Do you want to tear our group to pieces?!" Her face grew closer to his, he backed away.

"I'm sorry, ya, I was just going crazy in the silence…so I thought a lot…" He stammered and then spun around, speed walking away from Lulu.

She dropped her arms to her side, and clenched her fists. She threw her head back to me, glaring at me with dark red eyes, she mumbled, "Let's go."

The crowd of us continued, harboring complete silence. Wakka was as far away from Lulu as possible, Yuna and Rikku still beside each other looking occasionally at each other with worried expressions.

Our group was falling apart. We were all going insane. I knew something was weird, but I didn't know what.

Soon the orange faded into a lighter brown. Small tufts of grass sprouted, and the great Djose Temple appeared, looming over the horizon surrounded by a wall of stone. The sky was cast over by clouds, dimming the light, leaving everything gloomy. Yuna seemed relieved to see the temple, and hurried inside to begin praying. Auron offered to complete the trials while we stocked supplies to hurry onward. He was always rushing.

Wakka prayed, most likely for forgiveness from Lulu. Lulu entered a side room. Rikku pulled me aside.

"I think Wakka is right," she said in a spirited voice.

I curled my eyebrows. Her too?

"How does Seymour always know? Someone has got to be giving him locations or something, y'know?" She looked at me pleadingly.

She grasped my hands with hers, "Believe me Tidus, please?"

I didn't know what to think. My heart beat so fast I didn't know what was happening. Wakka and Rikku believed there was treason occurring. But who? And how? Wakka, he would never. Lulu wouldn't either. Rikku has no reason. I certainly don't. Yuna would be the victim, why do this to herself? This left Auron.

"Can I tell you something?" I uttered remorsefully.

She squeezed my hand tightly, "Yeah, sure."

"I think its Auron."

She released her hands and gasped, leading one to cover her mouth, "Yuna!" She cried.

I realized her conclusion and dashed up the stairs, pushing aside a priest and rushing forward, past the lightning. Rikku's steps sounded behind me in uneven and quick patterns. I threw open the door, there stood Auron, cool as a cucumber.

He faced me with his dark glasses and said in his gruff voice, "Why are you here?"

My mind was jumbled; wouldn't this time have given him a chance to do what ever he was planning? Was I hoping to foil him? Or confront him?

Rikku emerged from the Cloister of Trials, immediately grasping my hand. I could feel her fingers shaking.

"You are the traitor!" She cried, thrusting a finger forward.

"Quick to blame, quick to divert," he smugly replied.

She threw a disgusted glance to him and then cast her eyes on the floor, she gripped my hand firmly.

"There's something wrong Auron." I added, "Something wrong about you. You've never irritated me more than now. Everyday your actions grow more and more frustrating. You are not the same. Not since that day."

"Since she died," he murmured, "You've changed. Not me."

I stared forward blankly. It was true, wasn't it? I was just being paranoid? We all didn't want to go through the same thing again, which was causing all this mistrust. That's what it was.

The door to the Chamber of the Fayth rumbled and lifted, Yuna surfaced with a delicate smile, "It's a bit stuffy in here, why don't we hurry out?"

I smiled at her. Auron trailed onward, but I came forward to walk her out. She didn't move; I saw her eyes flicker from my face to my hand, still clasped in Rikku's. Her eyes showed some horrible feeling, and then hid it with a rushed smile.

"Come on, Yuna, let's go, you know Auron will be upset with us," Rikku chirped.

I released Rikku's hand and hurried them both along, until we had exited. Lulu looked a bit less hot and bothered when we descended from the stairs. Wakka still distanced himself from her, but did not seem as weary.

"I'm tired, ya, you all know my brain is funky, man, can't we rest?" He yawned involuntarily.

Auron nodded, "It's up to Yuna."

She bowed quickly, "Alright, Wakka, let's take a rest here. Is that fine with everyone?"

All of us were bushed, either physically or mentally, so we agreed to rest up. Yuna, Rikku and Lulu roomed together, leaving myself, Wakka and Auron to the remaining room.

Wakka immediately fell asleep, not even on a bed. He walked into the room, slumped into a corner and then began snoring. Auron lay on a cot, staring at the ceiling. I told him I was going for a walk, my mind wouldn't stop running.

I went to the nearest bridge, just to have something to look at. Was Auron right? Was I just being paranoid? Was Yuna upset about me holding hands with Rikku? I was just holding her hand…

The night was cool, a fresh breeze blew, small but nice. The moon was light and illuminated the bridge slightly. A shadow popped up beside me, its hands rested on the railing.

"Can't sleep?" She assumed, shifting her weight on her toes and leaning forward to look over the bridge.

I sighed, "My mind won't let me."

"Auron may be right, but it doesn't mean it's bad. Change is good sometimes. Don't worry," she smiled.

"I don't know how I've changed, Rikku," I answered, glancing over to her.

Her green eyes gazed into mine, the light from the moon highlighting her iris. She titled her head and smirked, "I know, and it's for the better."

She stood straight and dropped her arms to her side and tapped on her thighs, the beat of the Hymn of the Fayth.

I hummed along with her tapping. Together we went through the entire song, it was a bit pitiful, but entertaining.

"Wow, see now you can hum. Before you stunk at any music. There, I proved you changed for the better."

I stared at her, and she winked and grinned. We both laughed hysterically; gradually the noise waned into silence. We both faced the moon, the light outlining our faces in white.

"Can I tell you something, Tidus?" She faced me, one side of her face in the moonlight, the other masked in the dark.

I nodded.

"I think its Auron, too." She looked away to her feet.

"And I think Seymour and him have something going on. And I think Wakka and Lulu agree. I think Yuna is afraid conflict will tear us all apart, and I think she'll care for Auron even if he is evil."

I knew. She was right for all of them.

"And I also think you need to get some rest," she smiled and then rested her chin on her fists.

I patted her shoulder and headed for the room, "I think you should go to sleep, Rikku."

"I know, I know," she grumbled.

I couldn't help but thinking that she wanted to say something else. I knew I wanted to.

--

**A/N: OOH DRAMA. HIGH SCHOOL WHUT?! So guys, sorry the update is later than normal, (though still not late, hehe), I've had finals this entire week and been so busy with school. **

**What's next? IS AURON THE CULPRIT? RIKKU AND TIDUS WHUUU? What did they want to say????? Will they ever say it? Find out in the next chapters~~~**

**XOXO Bal-chan**


	15. Minion

"I hate and I love: why I do so you may well ask. I do not know, but I feel it happen and am in agony."- Catullus, Carmina.

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

--

The room was filled with obnoxious snorts and gurgles when I pushed the door open. Wakka, curled into a ball so tiny I have no idea how he managed it, still laid on the burnished floor. Auron was no longer staring at the ceiling, he wasn't in the room. His belongings were nowhere in the room. I left the door open, sticking my head into the hallway to see if there were any signs of his passing. I shook Wakka's shoulders to rouse him, with a few jumbled words his eyelids parted and he woke.

"Wakka, have you seen Auron?" I spat out immediately.

His head slumped toward the bed, his eyes shot open wide when he saw no one inhabiting the cot. "Where is he, ya?!"

I shrugged aggressively and glared toward the door frame. Small pats approached, I assumed it was Rikku returning to her room. Her head peeked inside, "Hey…what's up guys?"

Wakka fumbled to stand and said, "Auron is gone."

"Should we wake Lulu?" I offered, Wakka sighed.

"I need to look for him," I announced.

"I'll go with you," Rikku held a thumbs up.

"Alright brudda, I'll tell Lu," he admitted defeat and slowly exited at a grumpy pace.

"Thanks Wakka, we'll search for Auron, you watch and Lulu should watch over Yuna, okay?" I watched him nod apathetically and continue toward the hallway. Rikku led the way out of the inn and we hurried into the cloud of dark.

"I heard steps heading for the Moonflow," Rikku commented as we jogged down the barely visible path. I heard her stumble, her reflexes kicked in and she caught herself in mid fall.

"It's Auron's jug," she prompted, picking up the artifact. She gripped the beaded string and sped forward. I had to rush to match her pace.

We hurried through the paths in a blur, the Moonflow approached faster than before. The outline of the river was illuminated with the glowing orbs, the small lilies floating on the surface morphed into radiating flowers so bright they masked their true shape. Everything was so light, it smoldered my eyes. I drew my arm to shield my face until they grew adjusted.

I threw back my arm when all went dark, believing I was used to the light now. But all that was bright was the moon in the distance. Rikku clutched my hand, together we stared into the black shapes in front of us.

"Glad for you to join us," Seymour's voice laughed scrupulously.

"Us?!" Rikku grunted.

"My little puppet finally is able to become my homunculus; those stupid spheres were obnoxious to control." His laughter echoed like a sinister melody.

The form took in some light, there stood Auron's body. His soul was gone, his movement, his look, his being infuriated me to my core. Seymour was the cause of my annoyance with Auron.

"How did you-?" Rikku cried out.

Seymour smirked, "Oh Auron, disturbed and feeling a failure for letting two summoners meet the ultimate defeat easily followed the rustle originating in the Macalania Woods. He would much rather discover the cause _than watch her die."_

Something inside of me clicked; something that had never been hit before. I had never felt such rage, my vision was blurred, and I clenched my hands tightly. Rikku pulled her hand out from the pain I caused. She looked at me with the hurt on her face and knew I was not right.

"You, _you _possessed Auron? You used him as an unsent for your bidding?!" She howled. Still she held unto her hand, I saw bruises already forming from me. The loathing only grew stronger, and I knew I would act soon.

"Hmph," Seymour shrugged. "Now, Tidus, what are your thoughts on the news break?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly the fireflies on the water sprouted their light again, the beams from the lilies shined, the image of Rikku's hand burned in my memory, and then in a flash, Yuna's face appeared. I flew toward Seymour at a godly speed, thrusting my hands around his collared neck, I gripped forcefully, and I heard his gasp.

But then I saw Auron's face, and I couldn't continue. I had to stop. I had to let go even if I knew it was Seymour.

With Auron's hand, he flicked me aside like I was bug, into the Moonflow, into the light so bright. I scrambled as I entered the water, heading at a high velocity that I knew I would travel deep. I tried to swim but my body was numb. I continued further, so deep that they light had left. My head knocked into a wall of a ruined building. The darkness surrounding me grew so intense everything was gone.

Rikku was alone, facing Seymour.

Seymour would kill her.

I had hurt her.

I was dying.

Yuna was dead.

--

**A/N: Two times a mooooonth updates. OMG NO TIDUS YOU CAN'T DIE, M'BOY! **

***shot***

**Oh well, you know the trick, you'll find out next time. :) Next update by…July 8, why not?**

**Read and review please, and thanks for all of your support everyone. **

**XOXO Bal-chan**


	16. Water

"Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back."

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

--

There was nothing. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I couldn't think of anything. The dark had never been so empty. I never knew what death could feel like. All I knew was that Yuna had faced it. Was it the same? Who could know?

"_I'm sorry…"_

A voice, from beyond whispered.

"_I'm sorry I was no help to Spira."_

_"I'm sorry I left everyone behind."_

_"I'm sorry…"_

It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

The tips of my fingers were frigid; it spread through my knuckles like an icy wildfire, treading up my forearms cruelly, through my shoulders and chest with an overwhelming power. With a sharp pang of sting and relief it reached my head.

"You shouldn't be sorry…"

I could speak the truth.

I could see her shaking her head, was she crying?

"…I couldn't save you."

"_You weren't supposed to save me. You were supposed to protect me."_

My legs were restored to feeling without as much hurt. My eyes adjusted more to her entire figure, who rested across from me.

"Protecting means not letting you be killed."

_"I sacrificed myself; there was nothing you could do."_

"Just stop! I tried so hard to make you reconsider, to try to find away around it! But I failed, don't you see?"

The blue and green of her irises was distant, nothing like I remembered, they stared off to the side. She looked above me, with a spark lighting her eyes brilliantly. Her entire body was no longer masked in shadow. A grew veil of bright light illuminated her healthy, gentle smile.

"_You won't fail this time._ _Now Rikku needs you, so does Yuna. You need to go."_

The light left her to be cloaked in black, I heard her steps retreating. A thin line of white replaced her presence, spreading wider until it became all that was around me. My body felt light. A pale hand cut through the light, asking for me to take it. When I did, I felt like I was flying, movement was effortless.

Everything faded into a shade of deep blue-green. The lightness grew heavier and heavier until I realized there was a pressure on my chest so much so I couldn't concentrate on much else. My hand was still gripping someone else's, and I could feel the weight of my body now. Everything was so hard to move, pain was so constant.

"Tidus! Tidus!!" I heard Rikku's voice cry from beside me. I forced myself to look over; she was gripping my hand trying to pull me up.

She wouldn't be able to pull me, she would drown herself: I was too heavy. I let go.

"No, stop!" She swam toward me and pulled me with her arms around my waist, her feet kicking frantically to keep us both from sinking further.

Another form entered the water, prying Rikku from me and helping her ashore. It came back for me; I was too weak to move any more. Everything was aching.

Where was Seymour?

--

There were people chanting advertisements. A loud but low grumble sounded. Light flowed from under the canopy. I sat up immediately.

"Where's Yuna?"

"Shh," Lulu pushed me back into the pillow on the bench.

"Am I lying on a bench?!" I cried out, too stiff to try to move again. An ache still lay on my chest.

"I told you to shut up!" Lulu growled.

"Tell me what's going on! Where's Yuna and Rikku?!" I barked.

"Just listen. You are resting on a bench in the Moonflow near the shoopuf. Last night Auron was being used by Seymour as his puppet. He threw you into the water and Rikku came after you. Wakka and I found Rikku and you almost drowning. Wakka jumped in to save you. I confronted Seymour. He laughed and ran off before I hurt him badly. Wakka is with Rikku over at that bench."

"Is she okay?" I whispered carefully.

"Shh, she's still sleeping." Lulu held her pointer finger to her lips.

"But, where's Yuna?" I hesitated to ask.

Lulu didn't answer. I saw Wakka stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

Lulu glared at him, his eyes grew wide and he bowed for forgiveness before spouting, "I'm not telling, ya!"

Her eyebrows scrunched over top her nose and she scowled menacingly. Letting out a huge sigh she stood and turned her back to me, "Seymour took her."

--

**A/N: Ehhehehehe…**

**^^;**

**Sorry?**

**Update…Julyyyyyyyy 31 or before. **

**Read and review…don't tear me apart…ehhe?**


	17. Search

"He who knows no hardships will know no hardihood. He who faces no calamity will need no courage. Mysterious though it is, the characteristics in human nature which we love best grow in a soil with a strong mixture of troubles."- _Harry Emerson Fosdick_

_--_

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

Bubble. Fizz. Over the sides.

My mind was like a boiling pot, the insides so extremely hot they bubbled and hissed and toppled madly over the sides. I couldn't think straight. I was so incredibly outraged.

"What do you mean Seymour took her?!" I screamed so loud everyone in the immediate vicinity turned to see what was going on. Eyes glared over with annoyance so intense I immediately forced myself to calm down.

"She went with Auron willingly," Lulu looked away, hiding her face with her manicured hand.

"She doesn't understand, yet, does she?" I asked, glancing over to Rikku. She still lay on the bench, Wakka was apparently bored and poking her nose repeatedly.

"Cut it out," I jeered to him. "Wakka, seriously, leave her alone. What are you five?"

Wakka sat on the tile in front of her, crossing is arms, "Sorry, ya, I was just trying to get her up."

She squirmed on the bench, tossing and turning. Her hand rubbed her forehead and she said out loud, "Ow…you know Wakka when you have a headache, someone poking your nose somehow hurts."

Wakka cringed and reflexively put his arms up to protect his face. Luckily for him, no one had anything nearby to throw.

"So you know, Yuna went with Auron because she still thought he was her guardian," Rikku prompted, sitting up slowly and withdrawing her hand from her forehead to support herself.

"She's too trusting," Lulu scoffed, but stared off into the direction of the shoopuf. She may have been frustrated by Yuna's decision, but was obviously worried and feeling guilty.

"We'd better try to find her, you know?" Rikku smirked, and pointed to the shoopuf.

Everyone nodded absentmindedly; Lulu stood first and motioned for us to follow as she headed for the shoopuf near the bank. Wakka stumbled upward but caught himself and offered his hand to help Rikku up. She thanked him and took it cheerfully. Wakka hurried to catch up with Lulu.

Rikku fumbled a bit. I could tell she was still not in great shape. I rushed over to help her, but she brushed me off.

"I hate that Seymour, y'know? And if I'm ever going to fight him, I've got to get better myself, okay?" She beamed and wobbled down the path with a lot of pride.

The shoopuf ride was much more calm than I ever remember being. I looked into the water, seeing the remnants of the city Wakka had pointed out before. Rikku tapped her toes on the bottom of the carriage, looking off into the distance vaguely. Lulu sat still as stone, her arms folded and glaring into nothing particular, but just as angrily as if Wakka had broken her favorite bowl. Wakka leaned against the cushions of the seat, his arms behind his head and looking comfortable as can be. If anyone saw us, I doubt they would think we got our summoner stolen from us.

And to put it so lightly. I never thought I could. I guess it's just plain and simple. It was a catastrophe. Now we've got to fix it. Sounds easy. Except we all have no idea where they could be. My plan was just to wander a bit, asking people if they'd seen the famous guardian Auron. Word gets around fast about famous people in Spira. I wouldn't be surprised if someone heard the ruckus last night and filmed the entire thing. They could make a ton of Gil off of the number of celebrities in it.

"Hey, hey! Wake up, daydreamin' fool!" Wakka waved his hands in front of me. Apparently the ride was over and we'd reached the other bank. I was too busy thinking of people making money off of us. What a strange thing to think of.

"Tidus, what were you thinking of?" Rikku called over to me as she skipped ahead, looking as if she'd never been harmed.

"Making money off of us," I murmured.

"Huh?" She held one hand cupped beside her ear, "I can't hear you."

"Never mind, it was stupid anyway," I kicked the stone of the platform.

"Let's go to Guadosalam and ask if they have seen Seymour," Lulu designated and led the group out of the Moonflow.

Our lowly group of four headed off a little too obviously dejected and defeated. We were just entering a patch of woods when the familiar voice of O'aka the XXIII rang in our ears.

"Hey guys, why so down? Is it because Auron ran ahead?" He approached us with a tacky smile that hinted at 'buy something' or 'spend a lot of money.'

Rikku looked at me with a smirk showing she should milk this guy for all the information she had.

"Hey O'aka, did you see where he was headed?" Rikku chirped from a few feet ahead.

"Hmm, he mentioned something about Macalania Temple, I recall," he pondered and reviewed it to make sure it was correct.

"But that makes sense, right? She is a summoner, seeing as she came from Djose, she must have acquired that aeon already. Hey, wait, why do you need to know where they're headed? She's your summoner!" He grew perturbed suddenly and stared after us and we sped off to Guadosalam.

--

**A/N: My chapters are shorter and shorter!!! Noes! X.x.**

**Anywho~ this chap seems like a filler, but my writer's block is beyond imagination even though I have this story planned out. Sorry, guys. Next update before August 14 (mah bday yo! XD)**

**XOXO**

**~Bal-chan**


	18. Rush

"Beauty is all about us, but how many are blind! They look at the wonder of this earth and seem to see nothing. People move hectically but give little thought to where they are going. They seek excitement...as if they were lost and desperate."-_Pablo Casals_

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

--

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Duh, duh, duuuh!" Rikku spurted from behind, still affected from the prior struggles. She moved slower than ever and I wondered how bad her head was hurting her.

"Ah well, we were all caught up in thinking so hard, we were blind, you know?" Wakka said from beside Lulu. They grew closer to each other every day it seemed. I wondered when they would admit to us that they were together.

"Profound, coming from you," Lulu smirked. Rikku twirled behind them both, grinning. She must not be too harmed.

Silence came quickly as our breathing grew heavier. We were all rushing through the wooded path to Guadosalam. It never seemed far before, but now I realized just how far we needed to travel to get to Macalania Temple. First, we needed to pass through Guadosalam, then the Thunder Plains, Macalania Woods, and then through the icy terrain, finally to the temple.

And Yevon only knows how Yuna gains the aeons so quickly. If we put our fastest pace in the entire time, we may be able to catch them on their way back through Macalania.

I guess we move fairly fast because I never remember passing through Guadosalam. I remember dodging the ever-present lightning bolts and the sound of constant thunder. Rikku was beside me, clinging to my arm, like her fifteen year old self long ago. She may have matured, but she was still herself.

Macalania Woods grew larger, this I do remember, its crystalline structure always drew attention, but in such a majestic and subtle way I'd never realized how alluring it was.

Rikku slid her fingers into the spaces between mine, her hands were shaking and damp. We were all soaked to the bone and miserable, but not one of us would admit it. I didn't think anyone in our group had themselves on their mind. I guess it's a good quality, but we can't help Yuna if we are falling apart. Upon setting foot in the crystal forest I decided to speak up.

"Guys, we're all soaked. We need to rest, soon. How can we take Yuna back if we all feel horrible?"

They all looked around with dejected faces, trying to mask it like a little kid by saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wakka admitted first, he always succumbed to the peer pressure of my master class evil glare, plus he was actually very wimpy when it came to being damp. Playing blitzball, he always wanted a towel directly after coming out of the sphere.

"Yah, I hate being wet in cold places! Let's stop at Rin's and wait for Yuna to come back from the temple. If we try to walk to the temple this wet, we'll freeze!"

With that, Lulu sighed heavily and began the parade of clammy, wet, soaked, miserable, failures of guardians. The storms of the Thunder Plains seemed to have dragged us all down into the abyss of realizing how we failed at protecting Yuna. I don't know what I was concentrating on.

How could I have let her waltz off with the last person we want her to be with?

And this wasn't the first time. I'd let her die, and I'd let Seymour harm her so many times. I'd let Seymour force her into marriage. I'd let her hear the words that caused her to feel guilt too many times to count.

And now I couldn't save her. I was given another chance and I let her fall right into his sinful hands again. I was trying to watch over one too many people. Why did I have to worry so strongly about Rikku as well? I promised myself I wouldn't let her die, and I promised myself I would protect Yuna, and then I decide to only look after Rikku?

What was I thinking? Yuna is my responsibility. Rikku is grown, she's strong and independent. She survived Seymour's onslaught alone. She didn't need my help, I only caused her pain. And I let Yuna go all in one instant. Guess my slacking off paid a big price.

I realized how intensely I was thinking when a jolt of a harsh grip pulled me into reality. Rikku was literally tugging on my hands, pulling me down the gradual decline of the sparkling branch.

I knew my face housed a bewildered expression.

"I gave up on trying to knock you out of that trance. Figured you were just going into hypothermia or something." She snorted and continued pulling me, although she knew I was returning. Smiling she led me into the harsh winds whipping with ice flakes at the end of the woods.

I faced back, wondering if the woods made me think so deeply.

Now we waited. We waited for Yuna to return.

We waited to attack Seymour.

--

**A/N: So guys…what do you think of the quotes? Are they good, bad, or not necessary? Offer you any insight? Do you look for why I picked certain quotes? **

**Anywho~ school is starting too soon. My schedule is jammed with all Honors courses and a College course. I'm waaaaay too worried about it, so don't expect too common of updates. Sorry. :) Hopefully another one before school to settle this. **

**XOXO**

**~Bal-chan**


	19. Unraveled

"Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known better; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph."-_Haile Selassie_

--

-_Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

Anxiety is palpable.

After entering Rin's Travel Agency, we all rested in a clump, closest to the warmest area. The wetness eventually left the clothes and ourselves, the bite of cold left gradually, yet the eerie tinge of remorse and anxiousness remained in the pit of our stomachs.

Rikku rested her head on my shoulder and Wakka's head was in Lulu's lap, he was fast asleep. He must've been at ease compared to us. I still had the bad aftertaste of Yuna being taken again. My feet tapped to feed my desire of running. I wanted to find Seymour wherever he was so I could take Yuna back again. I had failed, and this was my redemption.

The door swung open, leading a gust of frigid air to whirl about inside. Rikku reflexively turned to face the door; Wakka woke and looked around sporadically like a child suddenly forced from slumber.

And there came the boot, with the grey silver guard, and with a swish of red fabric, we knew the time had come. Auron stepped through, Yuna at his side looking smaller and weaker than I had seen her before. It made me thirsty for violence.

Lulu, aware and ready, forced Wakka into an abrupt state of attentiveness. Together they stood beside me. In an instant, Rikku was beside Yuna, dragging her out the door, with innocent bystanders being knocked viciously out of the way. Auron followed with an ease of quick, steady movements, making the rest of the group scramble to catch up.

We entered the frozen wasteland, a group of guardians protecting their summoner, their sister, their daughter, against one they once trusted as their superior.

The door to Rin's Travel Agency flung open, and the few workers and customers piled out with excitement and interest as to the energy of the situation. They were wondering why Auron was pitted against the rest.

I looked to Rikku who stood in front of Yuna, her eyes were shifty, her demeanor was overall unsure. She didn't want to fight Auron; we all didn't want to, even if he was Seymour.

We all were ready for this moment, but once it came, we couldn't act. Auron's eyes watched the ground, and slowly rose to meet mine. With that moment, I realized the mess we were in. We would be murderers of Auron. Either that or we'd take Seymour along as a friend on Yuna's pilgrimage. Both of them seemed pretty stupid.

"Come along," Auron's worn hand flicked a few fingers toward our group in a signal to continue, all in a manner that would only belong to Seymour.

He twisted his back to us and entered the woods, obviously ready to continue on.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rikku called out and ran after him. Everyone in our group took this as their chance to join. Everyone in the small crowd seemed thoroughly bored with the lessened tension and a bit more confused as to the strange stand off they had just witnessed.

We all followed in uneven footsteps, unsure of what was happening. Yuna pattered to be closest to me, looking at me with hesitant expressions. She seemed fragile in a way she hadn't been before.

Auron kept a fast walking pace through the woods and led us to the grassy area campsite. Then he sat down and began talking as if we were all close friends, "Well, we guardians can't go about battling each other in front of civilians, now can we?"

The rest of us caught up and stood in a semi-circle around him in a confronting and distanced manner.

"Is this not true?" Auron flashed a smirk.

"We can't let you leave," I finally threw out.

"I know, but why don't you wait?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Why would I?"

"So now it's all about you. Ah, I see. Feeling guilty? Then go ahead, attack me."

I stood, gritting my teeth and staring down, ready to fight him, ready for a battle. But as I looked up, I saw Auron, and even with the hatred I felt toward Seymour, I couldn't bring myself to raise my sword.

"Why hold back?" His voice grew higher, "I am not Auron, I am Seymour."

Yuna held out her rod, "Then all you need is to be sent."

He flicked his hand and sent a bolt of lightning through her, she fell to the ground. I glanced over to her body and she lay on the grass, her eyebrows pushed together in pain, her mouth in a wince. I stared back to Auron. He may have looked just like him, but he was Seymour now. Auron was dead. Seymour was here, and I planned to change that.

"Go!" I cried out.

In a moment, I swung my sword, slashing Auron's chest and meeting his black chest armor with a loud slicing noise. Lulu's tide of water whipped out the air and sent him flailing on the ground in a wave. Once recovering, he sent a heavy blow to Wakka, who stepped back abruptly, and plunged his blitzball straight to Auron's face.

Auron doubled back, falling weakly to his knees.

"You may have gotten stronger than I suspected," He mumbled and breathed heavily.

As his chest met the soft earth, I heard footsteps growing louder and louder as if they were beating into the ground. Then I saw Rikku, in a blur of movement, as she jumped and brought down a claw to the back of Auron's head, and as he suddenly reacted, appearing to be thoughtful as his hand grabbed her claw and cast her aside like a petty bug.

"But I'm stronger than you expected."

--

**A/N: LOL. The "I am Seymour" line I wanted to write HEAR ME ROAR!!! XB Erm yeah, updates from now on will probably be sporadic….sorry guyz. ): Hope you liked this chapter, there's some action! Hope it almost makes sense. I bet you all were ticked when I didn't have them fight at Rin's. lol. XP **

**Until next time! XOXO ~Bal-chan**


	20. Rikku

"There are three principles in a man's being and life, the principle of thought, the principle of speech, and the principle of action. The origin of all conflict between me and my fellow men is that I do not say what I mean and I don't do what I say."-_Martin Buber_

_--_

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

"Stop."

Seymour's eyes glared at me with a strange light, then flicked to the voice of the command.

"Don't move."

Yuna stood, strong and confident. She held her staff in her hands as a threat to send him. Her feet were planted firmly, she did not tremble, her voice didn't falter. She was entirely certain of herself.

"I will send you," she declared.

Seymour didn't laugh. His malicious smile seemed to melt right off of Auron's face. He must have believed her.

"We will not fight. We cannot fight each other." She instructed all of us as if we were her class, and we all knew to obey.

Seymour stood anxiously; the light in his eyes seemed to fade gradually. Lulu and Wakka glared defiantly at Seymour, but did not attack. My eyes jumped to Rikku, a lump on the small grassy hill of the campsite. She squirmed.

"I'll cure Rikku and then we'll go to Bevelle. I'll obtain Bahamut, and there will be no fighting while I am in the Chamber of the Fayth," she commanded. She jogged over to Rikku, quickly chanting a few words and then sending a rain of light specks to her. Rikku sprang up and hugged her happily.

"Thanks Yunie!" Yuna giggled, yet the mood was constricted. Wakka, Lulu and I were still ready to fight. Rikku wanted to move on. Yuna wanted to keep things quiet. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew more than she let on. Why was she so different from when she returned from Seymour's care?

"I would like to rest," Yuna admitted sheepishly, returning to her normal self instantly.

"Alright, ya…" Wakka growled.

Lulu seemed reluctant but agreed to rest for a few hours. Seymour sat in the corner, stifled by an unknown muffler. He did not speak, he did not move. I wondered if some weird divine intervention occurred. Yuna was opposite of him, lying on the ground with her eyes shut, breathing slowly and calmly. She must have been very tired.

"Hey, we'll be back," Rikku chirped and hopped to stand beside me then dragged me to the woods.

"What just happened?" I blurted immediately as we walked through the frosty path. She trudged onward answering, "Yuna."

"What do you mean?" I replied. Rikku pulled me by my hand to a side path dusted with crystals and sparkling rocks.

"Yuna just became a leader. She became a true summoner. She is going to defeat Sin forever, and I know it. She needed to prove it to us, and she did with that." Rikku smiled and pulled me to sit down. I was still confused.

"Why…Seymour? Why did he do that? Why did he just stop?" I threw all of what I was thinking into words, thoughts, anything to try to find answers.

"This is my theory: Auron still has some conscience left, he can still impact certain things if he feels really strongly about it." She sat closely beside me, toying with my hand.

"Why couldn't he stop Seymour from hurting you?" I whispered.

Rikku looked up at me, her green eyes glittering from the reflections of crystals. I didn't want to look away. I heard something, a sharp, quick but obvious movement of water- like someone had just dove into water. I looked out and saw the massive tree comprised of blue and grey swirling fibers. The orange orb glowed magnificently, shards of ice cascaded casually, and the waning sun complemented the blues with a deep orange sky. It was the spring.

"Hey." She pulled me closer.

The water sound came again.

She kissed me. And I kissed her back.

The sound repeated until I didn't want to acknowledge it anymore. There I was, kissing Rikku in front of …our spring. It felt wrong. Was the sound to stop me? Was the sound to remind me? Was the sound to tell me I shouldn't be doing this?

I didn't know which it was, but I didn't let go of Rikku. It didn't feel wrong.

It didn't feel right, either.

And then the sound was so blatant and abrupt that I pulled away from her, jumped forward and stared at the still water. Nothing moved- the water looked as if no one had disturbed it for years. Rikku appeared beside me, gripping my hand.

"So Auron must have mustered enough will power to stop Seymour…probably because he was protecting all of us," she told me, I faced her but she only looked away.

"I heard something…" I slowly said.

She glanced up at me but returned her gaze to the ground, holding my hand tightly.

"I…I need you Tidus. But don't even think of protecting me."

Her hand seemed to go limp, I studied her face- pale, frowning, shines from the crystals darting and highlighting her face. She was so beautiful even in her sadness.

Her statement echoed in my mind. I realized I always put her before Yuna, even when I told myself I needed to look after Yuna or watch her closely. I was no guardian.

"From now on, your mind should only be concerned with Yuna's safety. I'll be concerned for yours and myself so we're covered." The color returned to her face as she turned to look up at me, beaming a shining smile, filled with optimism.

My mind would never be filled with solely Yuna. I couldn't force myself to do that. I wasn't strong enough to forget about Lulu, Wakka, Auron. I wasn't strong enough to ignore the drive to step in front of Rikku and protect her.

Why?

--

**JEEZ TIDUS U LITTE HOEBAG.**

**Uhm. Yey. An update. YEY. Whoo hoo! **

…**I think this is controversial. Does Tidus love the original Yuna or Rikku? Or his "daughter" Yuna? What's going on?! Where is the fight scene?! **

…**I'm pretty sure this story will be done in the next 20 chapters. XD A lot of secrets will be exposed! :O**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO ~Bal-chan**

**P.S. If you're wondering why there are so many fragments….it's to make a choppy feel- Tidus is so confused at this point. XD Poor child.**


	21. The Fayth

"Those we hold most dear never truly leave us ... they live on in the kindnesses they showed, the comfort they shared and the love they brought into our lives." –_Isabel Norton_

_--_

_-Wings of Fayth-_

_--_

We directed our travel toward the campsite, but were met by anticipating stares. The rest of the group was ready to depart; Yuna looked frazzled and out of breath. Her eyes darted away from mine incessantly.

Rikku was behind me by a few paces but she still managed to nudge my elbow. 'Yunie' she mouthed, alerting me that she, too, had discovered something she was not comfortable with.

This was great. Now Yuna was unhappy, her eyes almost looked red.

Had she been crying?

Lulu looked angered, Wakka seemed amused by Seymour's lack of motivation, and Seymour appeared to be in a sort of inner conflict. His eyebrows were mashed together in a contorted face of agony. I wondered if Auron was fighting back…from inside.

Once more, we continued toward a fayth, our group's exterior being completely ridiculous and obscure. Rikku clearly had no interest in upsetting Yuna any further and walked opposite of my lead, behind Seymour whose pace was despicable. Lulu hurried to walk beside me, Wakka cornered me converse of her.

"Yuna went to retrieve you two after she woke. She was gone for a few minutes, longer than needed, and when she returned, her face was trailed with tears. Tell me Tidus, what are you doing? Why are you not…" Lulu's tone increased with exaggerated fury, I had never seen her so upset.

"'Ey Lu, don't worry. Tidus, ya, what did she see?" He punched my arm playfully.

"I…" I didn't know whether to confess, why should it bother Yuna so much? Lulu and Wakka had every right to know.

"I kissed Rikku," I whispered and cringed, expecting a quick and painful slap from Lulu.

Lulu stared with an unexplainable expression. Wakka's draw dropped, "Whaddaya mean, ya?! I didn't know you guys were, ohh-"

"Shut up, Wakka! It's been in front of our faces for a long time! I thought she might have witnessed something far worse. Tidus, I hope you realize the consequences of your actions," Lulu's voice was grim. She dropped back, flanked by her accomplice Wakka, who was still perplexed.

We reached the path to Bevelle quickly; a large hush fell over our group. Wakka's jaw was back in place by the time the city was in sight.

It was larger than I remembered. It may have expanded, but I was never good at remembering details like that. The buildings were all bright- with brilliant reds, whites, golds, and embroidered designs. Everything was dimmed by the blanket of dark night, but managed to shine.

The long path was still cumbersome, our party passed through it, soldiers of Bevelle watching us enter with suspicious eyes. Guess they didn't want us infiltrating by airship anymore.

We trekked through the city, lit by prohibited machina in an obvious display of hypocrisy. Wakka seemed mesmerized yet sickened. Machina bothered him even now.

Everything was blurred, we'd reached the fayth, and Yuna was inside praying after the completion of the trial. I could hear her mutters and whispers. I leaned against the wall for support, feeling worse every second. My mind was fuzzy, every thought leaping out, I heard a voice, familiar and waning saying, "I entrust to you, the final hope." It's a boy's voice, small, and so familiar, so familiar. And everything went black.

"Come here, Tidus," she told me. It was little Yuna, sitting in front of the fayth stone. Her luminous cerulean eyes smiled, she seemed to have forgiven me.

"Yuna?"

"Look," she said, staring forward with an amused expression. My eyes strained to focus, and locked onto a wispy form- it was see-through. Not it, there were two. I recognized them both. The right was a boy, with a purple hood and tattered pants. He was Bahamut's fayth, the voice that was calling me. Next to him a girl, garbed in white with small feathery shoulders to her dress, with bi-colored eyes. It was my Yuna.

"Tidus, it's the Fayth and I," She smiled.

"You?" I gawked.

"Never mind that, it's not the whole truth," she mumbled. "Well, might as well get to work, shall we?"

"Get to work?" I asked.

"I think we should explain a few things," the boy prompted.

I stared at Yuna, she floated beside the boy, gleaming like an angel, yet she felt like she had a tangible quality. I felt like she was still mine. I remembered little Yuna, flustered and tearful after seeing me with Rikku. Was she reincarnated? Is that the truth? My eyes would not move from her, she stared directly forward, with a hint of a smile.

"They told me to become a summoner," Little Yuna revealed, "Long ago a woman in white came to me, and told me what I was here for. She came with me so far; she's been with me the whole way."

Just then, Yuna smiled, but she continued looking forward as if she were limited in movement. My eyes remained on her.

"We're so tired," the little boy said sadly, "We've been dreaming so long now, can you please help us?"

"We will help you," Little Yuna answered proudly. "I know I can do this."

Yuna's head titled, her eyes glanced downward and met mine. They seemed radiant, glowing and excited, her mouth twitched with a grin. She turned to Yuna and smiled, "Yes, you will defeat sin."

I felt empowered, knowing Yuna was supporting us and helping us through it. I also felt like I had done something wrong. Were little Yuna and Yuna the same person? Does she know what I did?

I have too much to think of right now.

"Lady Yuna, I know I can defeat Sin with you inside me," little Yuna stated sincerely.

"The fayth will help you," the little boy interjected.

The black seemed to creep back in, slowly through the corners of my eyes; my breath grew heavier until it was difficult to gasp. I forced myself to watch Yuna, the light in her eyes fading rapidly, the smile on her face wiped away by my presence fading. My legs and arms felt as if they were melting and evaporating. The black consumed me as I heard Yuna's words, "Yes, by its wings."

--

**So now you know where the title came from. :)**

**Some questions answered, and more still out there.**

**Now we have ones like….What's up with Auron/Seymour? Is Seymour good now, if so who is the dang villain? Are little Yuna and Yuna the same person? Will Tidus pick Rikku, Yuna or little Yuna? Can he pick Yuna? How can little Yuna defeat Sin? Will Tidus end with the fayth's dream? ETC ETC. **

**They'll be answered, kiddos. :)**

**Stay tuned and XOXO**

**~Bal-chan**


End file.
